Tis' the Season
by jazz1999
Summary: A Continuation from 'Just keep holding on.  Winter has arrived and things have slowed down.  That certainly doesn't mean things will get boring.
1. Winter Begins in Knothole

_Note: I normally do not stay in the cannon of the cartoon or games. I tend to use the Sonic cartoon/comic for my stories, but I like to stray away from the plot. In my version, the freedom fighters are more of a rebel force with technology and weaponry, whereas in older Sonic cartoons etc….they didn't seem to have much tech. I find it makes for a more enjoyable story. If you don't like that kind of thing, then sorry. Just my way of writing._

_Also this is a continuation of my story: Just keep Holding on. If you haven't read it, this might not make as much sense._

**Tis the Season**

**Chapter 1: Winter begins in Knothole**

Clearly winter was finally upon us as snow blanketed the entire forest. I watched as a bunch of younger kids were out playing in the snow and making snowmen. I sighed a deep sigh. This was the best time of the year for us. Not only did winter keep Robotnik's robotic horde away, but it was really the only time of the year we could even remotely relax. I didn't even have patrols go more than a few miles from home. Mainly because we didn't need to have any prints leading to Knothole. Plus, it wasn't like Robotnik could find us with his equipment down. It seemed like he went into hibernation for a month and then decided to start attacking us again.

We used to think it would be an appropriate time to attack him, but it was impossible as all of his fighters were all stationed around Robotropolis. We just decided to take advantage of the quiet. It was the best thing for morale that Sally had ever come up with.

I heard my door open. "Yo! Bro come on out and enjoy the snow. Those patrols can wait!"

I spun around in my chair and smiled at Sonic. "Um, well I'm almost done anyway. Just give me a few more minutes and I'll be ready. Does that work?"

Sonic thought for a couple of seconds and shook his head. "No. I'm ready now. Catch!"

I gasped and tried to dodge the ice ball that Sonic launced in my direction, but ever since he had recovered from his last injury he seemed to be even faster. The ice ball hit me in the face and I fell to the ground laughing.

"Ohhh you son of a bitch I'll get you for that!" I said in almost a giggle. "When I get up I swear you are going down."

Sonic tightened his scarf. "Bring it kid. I dare you."

Before I could say anything else he sped off into the village. I wiped off the slush and put on my warm gear quickly as I knew he'd get too far away if I didn't hurry. After only a few seconds I was rushing out the door ready for revenge.

I knew I could never catch him, but of course there he was waiting on me. "Come ON kid. I'm already bored."

Sonic kept on making jokes at me and didn't pay attention that I had put on the afterburners. The next thing Sonic knew I had tackled him to the ground.

"Heeeeeyyyy easy there bro, you'll mess up my new threads! No….NO…do NOT put snow there….YIKES." It didn't take me long to get my revenge on Sonic. It was so easy. Of course I knew he let me catch him, but it was still fun and cleared my mind.

Sonic and me laughed as we sat on the ground looking at the village and the falling snow. "Ya know Tails, even though this is war…..it sure is pretty here in the winter."

I nodded. "Yeah, but hey…..at least we get to enjoy some peace and quiet, at least for a little bit."

Sonic looked at me and put his arm around me. "Yeah. I'm glad I get to spend times like these with you Tails. I'd go crazy if you weren't here."

I laughed so hard I snorted. "I think I make you more crazy being here. Let's not forget you going out and chasing me down on a broken leg. As impressive as that was…I imagine it had to suck for you."

Sonic sighed and sped off. I sat confused for a second, until he came back with two mugs of hot choclate. Sonic handed me one and smiled. "As you can see, I am just as fast or even faster than I was before the injury. So cut the crap ok? I'd do it a hundred times over."

Sonic plopped back down beside me and we both sipped our drinks and watched the daily routine begin to truly start. I watched as my squads left for their morning duties with looks of grim determination on their faces. I stood and saluted them and watched as their commander smiled and saluted back.

Ever since I survived that ambush last month I had gotten a lot more respect and it felt nice. Although getting back those soldiers would mean more to me than them respecting me.

Sonic knew I was thinking about that day again. It didn't last long as he took a lump of snow and smashed it into my face and ran off.

"Sonic….you bastard…" I said as I ran off after him. Why couldn't life always be like this?

**Later that evening.**

It had been a long, yet uneventful day. All of the patrols had come back safe and had noticed zero movement on Robotnik's part. I was sitting at my desk drinking a cup of coffee preparing everything for the next day when a knock came at the door. I heard Sonic get up and answer the door.

"Yeah, is anything wrong?" Sonic asked half asleep.

One of our squad leaders was at the door. "I am sorry to bother you sir, but you both had better come out here."

I turned quickly and made a move for the door. "Why….what is wrong? I thought you guys didn't come across anything? What changed?"

I looked at the boy's name tag. He was Sergeant Benjamin, one of the few wolves that had joined our cause last year. He had taken over the squad a few weeks ago. He had already became one of our best trackers.

Ben looked at me and saluted. I nodded and gave a quick salute. "Sirs….we found someone wondering the outskirts of the village. It wasn't an android, I would have been able to smell it. The thing that bothers me was….its…human."

Sonic looked at me and didn't say anything. Which meant I had to think of something. "Human? I didn't know there were any other humans around other than Robotnik…"

Ben shrugged. "He didn't have the scent of Robotnik on him. As we came up to him, he passed out, so none of us have gotten anything out of him yet."

Sonic nodded. "Does anyone else know about this human? It could be bad. We don't need this time of year ruined. If you haven't put him in the infirmary yet, then bring him here."

Ben shook his head. "No we haven't put him anywhere. I'll have my squad bring him."

I saluted the wolf. "Thanks Ben. That is why you are so freaking awesome."

The wolf laughed. "You just suck up so I won't leave."

I shrugged.

The wolf turned to leave. "Trust me it works. I have no intentions of leaving."

After the squad brought in the uncosious human, I watched as Sonic had them lay him down on our couch. Unfortunatly soaking it in the process. "Sonic…..he's soaked…we need to get him out of those clothes and get them dried off."

I couldn't really get a good look at his features as even with our Christmas lights up, we didn't have a lot of light in the house. I quickly ran over to the fireplace and made the fire as big as I dared. The house immediately became much warmer, but that wouldn't help the human in its current state.

I watched as Sonic began to try and take the clothes off of the human, but it was hard with all of the different zippers and everything was wrapped incredibly tight. However before Sonic could even get his jacket off, the human awoke.

"Where….where am I?" The human said in a small voice. Sonic and myself stood staring at the human as it stood up and looked around.

"Did you guys rescue me?" The human said. "I…I don't really remember anything. Do either of you know who I am?"

Sonic looked at me and frowned. "No. One of our squads found you wondering around our village. They said you passed out and they brought you to us. That's as far as anything has gotten."

The human began to shiver. "I…do remember walking…a long time…but…that's all…."

I walked over to the human and put my hand on his shoulder. "Look, we can't figure anything out about you if you die. Get those clothes off and get warm by the fire. Don't worry, we aren't going to hurt you."

The human sighed. "I…guess I will trust you…I don't really know anything else to do…"

With that we watched as the human took off his many layers of clothing and put them by the fire to warm. The human then walked slowly towards the fire and crumpled to the ground. Sonic made sure he didn't get too close to the fire and let him rest.

Both Sonic and myself found the human odd. Clearly he was male. He had slightly long brown hair and a athletic build. In all reality he looked like our genome soldiers. Although he was young, so he wasn't anywhere near as strong. I checked his pockets for any type of identification, but found nothing. Its like he just appeared here….

Sonic looked at me. "Tails, go on to bed. You have patrols to finish for tomorrow and need your rest."

I shook my head. "Everything is already done. I was bored after dinner and went ahead and finished them for the next few days."

Sonic laughed. "I guess maybe it WAS a good idea I let you go on those patrols after all."

I smiled, but quickly turned when I heard the boy moan. I found it funny I called him young, but I was probably at least five or so years younger than him.

The boy turned over and was in obvious pain. All of his muscles were tight and he was mumbling in his sleep. "No….get…get…away….I….never….did….anything…No….please…"

Sonic sat by the kid and put a wet cloth on his forehead. It seemed to calm him down, but it was clear he wasn't out of the woods yet.

"Tails….his fever isn't breaking. We are going to have to keep an eye on him all night. Are you willing to do that for a human?"

I nodded. "You taught me to help people, not to be prejudice….just because most of our people wouldn't help him, doesn't mean we won't."

Sonic ruffled my hair. "That's why you are a great kid. Go to my room and get one of the extra blankets. We've got to get him better."

I nodded and quickly ran upstairs and found an old blanket for the boy. I felt bad for giving him something we didn't want, so I went and got my heated blanket and took it downstairs.

Sonic smiled. "You did the right thing kid."

**Several hours later.**

I had fallen asleep on the dampened couch, but Sonic woke me when the boy came out of his fever.

I looked at the human and smiled….I wasn't really sure what else to do. "Hey….you had us worried there for awhile. You had a wicked fever."

The boy blinked a few times. "F-fever?"

"Yeah, just how long were you out in that forest alone?" Sonic asked quietly as to not alarm the boy.

"F-forest…..alone…?" It was like he really didn't understand or remember anything. Sonic had thought his fever had caused the forgetfulness.

"Do you remember anything?" Sonic asked.

"N…no…I don't….I don't know how I got here…or where I even came from….I…just…know..my name."

Sonic smiled again. "What is your name then? It would be easier than calling you it…or…human."

The boy managed a small laugh. "I'm…Tristan…I …don't know my last name."

Sonic scratched his head. "Alright….Trist, well this here is my little brother Tails. I am called Sonic. We don't discuss my actual name."

I laughed so hard a snorted again. "Tails…I could always have him call you M-"

"I'm SORRY!" I said. "Don't tell him that. There are plenty of other things we could be telling him."

The boy sat up and took off the blanket and stared into the fire. "Your names…..I don't recognize them."

Sonic put his hand on Tristan's shoulder. "Kid, we only met you a few hours ago. Don't make yourself feel worse. As long as you are telling the truth about not knowing your true self, then we will take care of you. However, for now I can't promise the others will accept you. So you need to stay here. Do you understand?"

The boy stretched out and flexed his biceps. "Alright….as long as you two are going to be here. For some reason….I feel like I can trust you."

Sonic beamed. "That's because I'm a hero. We normally have that glorious aura around us."

I punched Sonic in the gut. "Can we be anymore smug tonight Sonic?"

I laughed as Sonic pounced on my and began to tickle me, but both of us quickly stopped when we heard the boy quietly sobbing.

"Yo…Trist….I'll be ok. We will help you out. We promise." Sonic said with grim determination.

I hugged the shirtless boy and felt his strong upper body in my embrace. "Yeah…we will take care of you. I promise."

Tristan looked at me and Sonic and spoke softly. "Thanks…..I guess….you are the only friends I have."

Sonic looked at Tristan. "Well that could always change in the future. For now I want you to go upstairs and get some sleep. You look like you haven't slept in days."

Tristan nodded and stood up and wrapped the blanket around his waist. "Yeah…that sounds really good. Thanks guys…."

We watched as the poor human trudged slowly up the stairs. After the door shut I looked at Sonic and both of us stared at each other. Who would have thought we'd have yet something else happen during the quiet times. I hoped it didn't mess up Christmas.

The next day went basically as normal. The only person that even mentioned the boy was Ben. I told him he could come by the house after his squad returned from duty. He seemed to be happy that he was able to help someone. Sonic had mentioned telling Sally, but she had been in one of her moods again. Sonic decided that the less she knew for now the better. I whole-heartily agreed with him. Nothing was worse than an angry Sally.

Elias's earlier betrayal and subsequent death had been hard on her. Not to mention around the holidays. Most of the time it was best to just do your job and stay far away.

Ben came by later that night and came to see the boy he had rescued. Tristan was still in bed, but he was awake when we walked up stairs.

"Hey Tails…who is that?"

I smacked Ben on the back. "This here is Ben, he is the one that brought you to us. He just wanted to check on you."

Tristan tried to get up and greet his rescuer, but his legs were too weak and he stumbled down. Ben and myself lifted the well muscled boy back on the bed.

Ben looked at the boy and laughed. "I know you must think you are alone and no one really cares, but the three of us will be there whenever you need anything. I can sense you are a strong person, but the cold really did a number on you. Perhaps one day you'll remember everything and we will know exactly how long you were out there."

Tristan nodded. "T-thanks Ben….Thanks for saving me….even if I don't know why I needed saving."

Ben got up and head for the door. "Sometimes when we don't know why we need something is the time we really do need help. Tails, I have debriefing in a few minutes. I need to go."

I nodded. "Alright Ben, see you tomorrow, thanks for checking on him."

Sonic and me both sat up reading for a few more hours before finally going to bed. Nether of us really had a tiring day, but then again it had been one of those lazy winter days.

**Tristan P.O.V.**

I can't believe those two took me in. I don't even know anything about myself. What if I am a bad person? What will they think of me then. Why can't I remember my past…why? Why! I looked at my body trying to desperately find something…some mark…that could trigger a memory. The only thing I had on my person was a black hair band on my wrist and that did not ring any type of bell. I sat up in bed with my hands over my face and cried. What had I done to deserve this? Sonic had told me I was fourteen, so how could I have been out by myself like that? Tails said it was because I'm stronger than even most genomes….whatever those are…but I just didn't understand.

I struggled to my feet and looked into the wall mirror. I flexed my arms and puffed out my chest, but my face didn't even recognize with me. I barely know even myself. How am I supposed to live like this?

Suddenly a pain stabbed through my head. It was enough to drop me to my knees.

I tried to get up, but the pain hit me again.

Then I remembered what I was to do. It was so clear now.

I stood back up slowly and looked into the mirror. I flexed my muscles and smiled as my eyes glowed. "I will initiate mission immediately. I will not fail you master."

Now that everything made sense, I walked down the stairs to find my target. I had to kill the fox. It didn't matter that he took care of me. I am to kill him. The master wishes him dead and I can't fight him.

Tails didn't do anything to deserve death. Why would I try and kill him.

I shook off my good side and went back to following my master's orders. If I obeyed, maybe I'd get my memories back. Yes….I do remember something…my master telling me I'd get my life back….if I'd obey him. I had no choice.

But these people were so nice to me. It doesn't make sense why I should hurt them.

Another pain shot through my body. I understood now. The pain would leave if I obeyed. Then I'd get my life back.

I walked down to the little foxes room and stood over him. He looked so peaceful in slumber. I looked for something to finish him off but couldn't find anything before I was caught.

"Tristan? W-what are you doing?" Tails said sleepily. "D-do ya need anything? What's wrong with your eyes?"

"I am fine Tails. Everything is fine now. I know what I am supposed to do."

I watched as the young fox stared at me. "What is that?"

"Kill you."

The young fox's ears drooped. "Tristian….no….why?"

Before I could answer the fox I felt a large pain in the back of my head.

Blackness.

**Tails P.O.V.**

"Sonic! What…what happened to him? He wasn't even the same kid anymore. H-his eyes….It was like something or someone was controlling him!"

I watched as Sonic turned over the boy and pushed his long hair away from the back of his head. Sure enough there was a chip imprinted. I was infuriated. Robotnik had used someone from his own race against us. He didn't care who he hurt. That boy clearly had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Sonic, can you go get my tools? I am going to try and remove this thing…or at least deactivate it for good."

Sonic raced to my workshop and brought me back the tools in a matter of seconds. After he brought them to me I quickly went to work. It was hardwired much more lazily than the others from before. I shorted it out and made sure he couldn't be changed again.

"Alright…..that shouldn't happen again. Let's get him upstairs."

Sonic threw him over his shoulder and took him back upstairs. We both looked at the boy silently for several seconds. "Bro, if he does anything like that again I am going to either kill him or leave him in the middle of the forest. You are too important to me for something bad to happen."

I smiled at the words. "Don't worry, he should be fine."

**Tristan P.O.V.**

Dreaming….I dreamt of being captured by some huge man. Couldn't fight him. Too weak. Killed parents…wiped my memory….made me his slave. Told me that if I obeyed him I could have everything back.

Why would I listen to lies.

Then I dreamed I was on a hospital bed being given modified strength so I would be useful to the new master.

Wait…this wasn't a dream.

I woke with a jolt. "Oh god…what did I do?" I tried to kill the only people that ever cared about me. Or at least the only ones I can remember. The fox even hugged me…and I tried to kill him…that's not me is it?

My neck was really hurting. I put my hand over it and felt a bandage. I wasn't sure what had happened last night, but I knew I had messed up. I needed to go.

I didn't have my clothes, so I tried to sneak downstairs to get them, however Tails was waiting for me.

"Tristan, its ok. We aren't mad at you. It wasn't anything you meant to do. You were being controlled by Robotnik. I cancelled out the control. You won't ever be bothered by him again."

I lowered my head in shame. "Why would you keep me around. I didn't do anything but cause trouble."

Tails walked about and embraced me. "Trust me, you and me are more alike than you realize. I ask Sonic the same question all the time. Sonic and me are already attached to you."

I wanted to thank Tails, but before I could say anything the pain in my neck increased. I fell to the ground in agony.

I felt someone help me up. It had to me Tails. I looked up at him and thanked him softly. "I don't know what I did in the past…or why…but I swear….I'll never let it happen again."

**Sonic P.O.V.**

After Tristan went back to bed I began working on plans for Tails's Christmas present. He had been through a lot this year and I wanted it to be something special that would help him forget about some of the pain we'd all been through. After all, it wasn't all bad. We still managed to have a remotely good living for people that were oppressed. I know Tails loves working on vehicles and other technologies that I certainly had no use for….or any real idea how to use.

There were times that I over heard Tails sighing to himself that he wanted an instrument to play. I had tried several times to find one, but they were so rare. I never was able to have Rotor make one that actually worked.

The only way I would be able to get one is to hunt through one of the old abandoned towns. Dangerous? Hell yeah. Stupid? Yeah.

Worth it? You know it.

I waited for Tails to begin his briefings for the day and went back home. I quickly grabbed my gear and began to head for the door when I was stopped.

"Sonic? Where….Where are you going?" Tristan asked.

"I am going somewhere…..to look for something."

Tristan looked at me confused. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Well…I'm going to look for a great Christmas present for Tails. I just don't want him knowing where I'm going. He'd just worry."

Tristian nodded in understanding. "I see. Can I go. I am getting stir crazy in here. I'm not really sure about this Christmas thing…but..I'd like to help Tails…..I don't know why, but I really like that kid…"

Sonic laughed. "Just about everyone does that actually knows him."

Tristan stared at me. "Well. Can I go?"

I shrugged. "Sure. Let me just leave a note for Tails. We don't need him worrying about us."

I wrote up a simple letter and left it on Tails's desk. At worst we'd be gone a couple days. It was no big deal.

I looked over and Tristan had dressed in his thermal gear that Tails had made him. It allowed him to wear less bulky clothes and stay much warmer. Tristan had mentioned it was a little constricting, but wore it without complaint.

"So…considering you are really fast and I'm not…how is this going to work?"

I laughed. "How much do you weigh?"

"I don't know…like 140?"

I winced. "I'll have to stop a lot, but we'll make this work."

I had Tristan climb up on my back, carful to not puncture himself on my quils. "Good God! A 140 pounds my ass. You've gotten fat laying around here!"

Tristan flexed his biceps. "I have? I don't look like it."

I rolled my eyes. "Nevermind. Now, let's go. I want to actually give Tails a good Christmas for once.

With that we sped off into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tis the season**

**Part Two: An unexpected discovery**

**Sonic P.O.V.**

It felt strange carrying someone again. It reminded me of last month with Tails, except this was actually fun. That and Tails is so freakin light compared to this kid.

This kid….what is it about him that made me take him? He tried to kill Tails, then we suddenly forgave him….I think Tails has rubbed off on me more than I thought. I really never thought about giving second chances before.

It didn't take me too much longer than normal to reach the abandoned city. The snow had covered most of the damage and the town looked more ghostly and surreal then I would have ever imagined. I watched as Tristan walked over to the snow covered welcome sign and wiped it clean. The sign read 'Welcome to Hobston.

Tristan turned and looked at me with a weird face. "Hobston? What the hell name is that for a town?"

I laughed. "I believe the person that founded it was named Hobston. Not really sure. This town was quickly abandoned after the war started. We've stayed away from here, mostly because it is so close to Robotropolis. During the summer months Robotnik kept drones in this town, incase any innocents would pass by trying to find Knothole. Normally it worked.

"Sonic, why are we here….it looks like nothing has been here in ages. It gives me the creeps."

"There was a pawn shop here when I was a kid. It had all sorts of gadgets and other things for sale. I know it had insturments at one time….I just wanted to check and see if anything had survived this long. With there being no laws against taking things, I don't expect much. However, there is no reason not to try….right?"

Tristan smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Right Sonic! Let's just not spend all day out here. I'm getting depressed looking at this place."

I nodded and began searching for the old shop from my childhood. It didn't take long to find the store, however the door had long since been destroyed. Clearly we weren't the first to search this town for supplies. I peered inside and had Tristan give me a flashlight from my backpack.

"Thanks kid. I need you to cover me. Do you know how to use a gun?" I said.

"I don't know. I don't remember ever using one before. I don't think it could be that hard."

"Just make sure if we come across something that you switch off the safety. Right now it won't fire. Oh and Tristian?"

"Yeah?" Tristan said as he fiddled with the pistol.

"Watch where you point that thing."

Tristan looked up at me. "You mean so I don't accidentally shoot you?"

I laughed and signaled Tristan to get ready. "It'd be nice if you wouldn't shoot me….just be ready to cover me."

I turned on the flashlight and quickly scanned the interior of the shop. Many oddities and worthless trinkets still littered the ground and various tabletops in the main room. Several televisions and old stereo systems also were scattered across the back wall. However, if they had any music instruments they were not in the main room. I watched as Tristan slowly walked around the room and looked at various items that piqued his interest. Occasionally he'd show me something and I'd explain its use. It was clear to me that more than his memories had been fried.

"Sonic what is this thing?" Tristan asked as he showed it to me.

I scanned the item and folded my arms. "Dude, that is a record player. You know, you can play music on them."

Tristan put it back down and stared at it. "You can play music on THAT thing? Who would have ever guessed that. It looks like all it is good for is being a door stop."

I clenched my fist. "Just because its old doesn't mean its crap…I grew up on these old record players….ANYWAY…there isn't anything we can use here. Let's check out the storage room. There has got to be something here I can use."

I watched as Tristan attempted to pull open the storage room door, but was unable. I asked him to move back and I took a running dash at the door. It quickly fell and we entered the dark room. Once again there was a ton of odds and ends, but I couldn't find anything that would work until I walked to the very last table in the back of the room.

Tristan walked over and looked at the various instruments on the table. "Sonic…what instrument were you looking for. There are tons here. Although they mostly seem to be guitars. Is that what Tails wanted?"

I shook my head. "No, we have access to guitars and other stringed instruments. This has to be something special….something like that!"

Tristan looked at the saxophone that was laying on the table. "That thing? It's all messed up. Shouldn't it be straight? It's all curvy!"

"That is what it should look like numb nut! Man your memory wasn't the only thing that you lost. I can't believe you don't know what a saxophone looks like!"

Tristan picked up the instrument and I heard a soft click.

Shit.

Suddenly the floor opened and we fell into the darkness. Tristan landed first as I fell onto him.

"oof! Lord Tristan, why'd you have to be so muscled. That hurt!"

"Sorry Sonic….I did keep the instrument from getting damaged."

Sure enough the horn was still in one piece. However, I was a little concerned at where we were. I had heard that Robotnik had many labs around Mobius, but I didn't realize there was one so close to our base. Although it looked to me like it had been abandoned for the winter. Perhaps the enslaved Mobians couldn't work in the extreme cold.

I looked around in the darkness but couldn't find anyway to turn on the lights. Tristan however seemed to be in his own world down here. He just stood up and walked to the wall and turned on the main lighting system.

"How'd you find that Tristan?"

Tristan shrugged. "I don't know…something inside me makes me feel like I know this place."

Once the lights flickered to life I really noticed exactly what this place was. This was one of Robotnik's slave laboratories. We lost several good soldiers to this place. I couldn't believe I was standing in one of them. Tails would be having a field day right now.

I watched as Tristan walked slowly around the room looking at various things. At one point the ran his hand down a tube that clearly wasn't used for anything positive. I wasn't sure what was going through the boy's head, but I could guess that he was in a lot of pain. I walked over to him and put my arm around his shoulder. Tristan turned to me and I could see tears beginning to form.

"Sonic….I must have been here. I….I don't remember it, but something inside me tells me that I've been here. Things feel incredibly familiar…and….I just feel so uneasy."

I turned my one arm support into a full on hug. "Kid, it doesn't matter if you were on Robotnik's side at one point. We know where your loyalties lie now. Many of us have had friends brought to places like this. We just try to not think about it."

I watched as Tristan began to scan the room again. "I could turn back again. What would happen then? You'd have to kill me."

I shook my head. "Tails would find a way to help you. Give the boy some credit. He is smarter than that fat ass."

Tristan grinned and looked over at a lone computer on a desk. I watched as he booted up the machine and began to search for something.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to find out who the last people were through here. Maybe I can find some information on my past."

I put my hands behind my back and begun to tap my foot impatiently. "Alright, but hurry up…and make sure you bypass…"

Suddenly an alarm sounded.

"….the security system….."

Tristan's eyes widened. "Oh my God…what have I done..?"

Within moments we were surrounded by Swat bots and former Mobians that Robotnik had turned into his robotic slaves. Apparently he hadn't sent everyone back to base for the winter.

"Sonic…what do we do now?"

I cracked my knuckles and smiled.

"Watch and learn kid. Today you learn how to get your hands dirty."

I watched as Tristan mimicked my fighting position. I then pulled my pistol and aimed. However, before I could even fire, Tristan had destroyed three bots...then five...then six...then ten. Just where in the hell did this kid come from. I think its time to get some answers...not just for Tristan...but for me and Tails as well...

**To be continued.**


	3. Discoveries

**Tis the Season**

**Chapter 3:Discoveries **

**Tails P.O.V **

I had one of the longest days of my life. It seemed like Sally just didn't like anything I came up with today. Thankfully, she finally agreed with my plans and went back to worrying about her own business instead of mine. I love Aunt Sally, but geez…..sometimes you'd think I'm still a kid. Well….a normal kid. Well you'd think I was still five.

Hell I run her army, you'd think she'd cut me some slack sometimes. Yeah ok…so I didn't REALLY run it…but I do make the plans for the patrols. That's important. Right?

I opened the door to the house. I thought it was odd that Sonic wasn't home at this time of night. I plopped down on the easy chair and stared straight up at the ceiling. After a few minutes I wondered if maybe Sonic had gone to bed early.

"Yo! Sonic! Are you upstairs? I'm starving….did you cook anything?"

I waited a couple of minutes and after no sound from either Sonic or Tristan I walked upstairs to Sonic's room and noticed the bed was still made from this morning. I checked Tristan's cot and the same thing. Both of them had gone somewhere.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed a hastily written note on the table from Sonic. It simply said he and Tristan went on a trip and would be back in a couple of days.

"Couple of days…..what am I supposed to do for a couple of days. Glad I was important enough to take along…."

I walked back over to the chair and pouted for a few minutes until there was a knock at the door. I yelled that the door was opened and noticed that it was Benjamin. I jumped up and shook his hand.

"Hey! How are you doing? I haven't seen you since you came to check on Tristan. Is everything with your squad alright? Gods…I didn't send you guys into some Robian death nest did I?"

Benjamin laughed. "No, your patrol routes are fine. I haven't seen anything in a few days even worth writing in a report. I just wanted to check on the kid. That and I thought I'd bring over yours and Sonic's Christmas gifts. I know its not Christmas yet, but I don't have my own tree, so I thought they'd look better sitting under your tree."

I nodded. "Yeah, you know I'm sorry I've kept you so busy that you can't even get your tree or do anything else related to the holiday. When you came here I didn't think we'd be literally using you like this."

Ben shrugged. "Hey…I'm a wolf and one of the best hunters Mobius has ever seen. It is obvious I'm gonna get used. Just like Sally uses you for your brains and Sonic for his speed. We are all being used in our own ways….so who cares. I have a place to call home….that is good enough for me."

"Yeah…I agree…but Sonic isn't here….neither is Tristan. I found a note from them when I got home and they apparently went on some mission without me. He said he'd be home in a couple of days and not to worry about him."

Ben shook his head. "Sonic knows better than to go out with no trained soldiers. He is breaking so many rules…..Don't you think that we should try and catch up to them. I somehow doubt Sonic was able to run at top speeds. Why don't you and me take out the new Power Ski's that Rotor made and go hunt for them?"

"Won't that break the noise rules we have in effect?" I asked.

"No. Rotor has managed to add a noise-less propulsion to the skis. As ridiculous as it sounds….it really does work."

I looked at Ben a little longer without saying a word. "I agree that sounds a bit far fetched."

Ben motioned me to follow him outside. I put my coat back on and put up the lined hood. The temperature was already dropping beyond what I wanted to go out into. Why did Sonic always have to break the rules…..?

Oh well….it was getting boring around here.

I stepped outside and noticed the power skis. Sure enough Rotor had managed to attach small propulsion units onto the larger than normal skis. I could see that these wouldn't be very effective if you had to do a lot of tree dodging.

"Ben, is there anyway that you can catch Sonic's scent. Or are we forced to guess where he went?"

"I've got his scent, but I've got a good guess where he went. Come on…Follow me."

"Where did he go?" I asked, but Ben hit the ignition button on the skis with his pole. I looked down and did the same.

Within a few minutes we were moving at an incredible clip. I had a tough time getting used to the skis, but in reality it was really fun to move this fast and this quietly. As I looked around the forest I took a large breath and smiled.

The forest somehow managed to look even more beautiful during the winter. All of the snow on the trees and the reflection of the moon sparkling on snow covered ground still made me smile.

Sonic had always told me that the most important thing we were fighting was to keep the pristine beauty of our planet. I always remember that as Sonic rarely ever got serious. I knew when I was a small kit just how much this forest means to him and I know now.

The calm and quiet trek through the forest had really calmed my nerves. I had already forgotten about how mad Sally was at me earlier. I just hoped things weren't ruined when we found Sonic and Tristan. I snapped back to the situation at hand when Ben held up his fist. I quickly stopped the skis and slowed to a stop beside Ben.

"Well, here we are. Hobson. One of the few towns that still have supplies that we can use. However, I'm not sure why Sonic would come here. We need nothing….I see no reason to risk death for nothing."

"Oh Ben…I'm sure he is fine. He's only gotten hurt one time and that was…"

Suddenly my ears perked. I could swear I heard gunfire. I looked over at Ben. He must have heard it as well. Both of us ran for the dilapidated pawn shop and searched frantically for the two boys. Finally, Ben noticed the secret room in the back. We both jumped down into the corridor and once we landed understood why we heard gunfire.

Sonic and Tristan were in the middle of a gunfight with some Robians and androids. They didn't look hurt, but it was a good thing we arrived when we did. I had already drawn my gun so I was able to take out several of the Robians with no trouble. It was tough destroying a former Mobian…but I'm sure they'd ask for death if they could.

I watched as Ben pulled his sword and began to fight with one of the android wolves. I was glad he chose that one. It was huge and each time it hit the wall it left huge cracks in it. Finally I watched as Ben destroyed the android's brain and threw it into the wall. The wall was unable to handle the stress and crumbled. I attempted to look in, but was attacked by an android that looked just like me.

"This is a first….I never thought I'd be facing myself."

The android was strong and hit me like a ton of bricks. I skidded across the tiled floor and hit against some strange machine. I watched as my twin came toward me and pulled a sword. It raised its arms and tried to run me through, but I watched as a large hole was blown into it's chest cavity.

Tristan came running up with Sonic and both of them helped me up.

"Bro! What in the hell are you and Ben doing here? Didn't you get my note?"

Before I could answer, Tristan pushed Sonic aside and I watched as his jaw dropped. Sonic, Ben and myself turned and looked at what caused the sudden shock. It was then we realized what room that android had opened up.

"Tristan…..is…that….you?" Sonic asked quietly.

Sure enough there was something or someone floating in a large tube. Tristan just stood staring into the tube at the thing that looked just like him. I wasn't sure if it was human or android. However, we would find out.

"Sonic…..Tails…..help me….help me figure out just….just what I am."

We put our hands on Tristan's shoulder and nodded. We would be here for him no matter what.

"Guys?" Ben whispered.

"Yeah?" I said not looking at him.

"So much for a quiet Christmas season huh…."

No one said anything. We knew that we had came across something big. Perhaps we'd be able to send Robotnik a nice Christmas present of our own.

**To be continued.**


	4. Christmas comes early

**Tis the Season**

**Chapter 4: Christmas comes early**

**Tristan P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was face to face with an exact copy of myself. In actuality, I couldn't be sure if we were exactly alike as he was still floating in that tube. Why would Robotnik take my memories and make another me? I might have understood, but there were androids of other freedom fighters and yet their minds seemed to be in perfect shape.

"You Tristan, ya think we should let him out so you can ask him some questions?" Ben asked.

I was about to say yes when Tails quickly made a comment.

"You know….whatever that thing is inside that tube may or may not have any memories of what happened. To make matters more grim, I don't know if I have the ability to complete that thing. What if I don't do it right and it comes out brain dead….I don't think I could deal with that."

"Not to mention it could immediately attack you Tails…that is something I don't think I want to deal with. No offense to you two other guys." Sonic said.

I shook my head. "Do I not get an opinion on something that actually has a lot to do with me? What if I don't want that thing finished…..what if I find something out I don't want to hear. You know I don't remember anything….so what if that is the real Tristan that they put into suspended animation or something. I'm not sure I want to know the truth."

The three others looked at me in silence for several seconds until Tails broke the quiet. "Tristan, you'll never learn about your past if you constantly run from it."

Sonic nodded his head. "Tails is right bro, we can just blow this place up and forget about it….or we can try and finish this thing…it doesn't matter to me if you aren't the real guy as you are the one we met and personally I like you a lot…so it won't matter to me…and I doubt to any of the other guys either."

Sonic made me feel a little better, but I still wasn't sure. Do I really want to find out that I'm just some pawn created to kill someone….that I happened to get lucky stumbling on Tails and Sonic when I did….and that Tails was able to save me from enslavement?

Luck had been on my side to this point. I decided to allow it to be completed.

"Sure guys…what the hell…let's find out what we can about my past. You never know….this may not even answer one of my questions."

I watched as Tails booted up the terminal beside the tube and fiddled with it for several minutes. He hoped to find an archive of when people had been taken in and out of the facility, but Robotnik kept no such records. Big surprise that he wasn't organized.

After a few minutes Tails managed to start the process of completing the copy. It didn't take long for him to reprogram it. Tails turned and told me it was an android, so there was no way it was the original, which made me sigh. Although it sure looked real to me. Perhaps only it's mind was robotic. Tails shrugged and told me there was no way to tell without killing it.

After several minutes Tails finished completing the boy's mind. He hoped it would have some memories, but he didn't expect much. He informed me that it had to be subservient, something else that made us different as I had complete free will over my choices.

Finally, the tube emptied and opened. The copy's eyes opened wide with shock as it fell to the ground. After a few moments, it rose up to full height and puffed out its chest and looked right at me.

The copy spoke to me in a raspy voice. "You…look familiar to me…"

I asked the copy what its name was and if it could remember anything.

The copy shook its head. "My name is Tristan. But I don't remember anything else. Do you know anything about me? Can you help me remember?"

I lowered my head in disbelief. This copy had the exact same problem I have. No memories…..yet he could remember his name…like me. I just don't understand why he would make a copy of me that had the same problems….unless….

Unless he was made to replace me. That is the only thing I could think of. Robotnik was going to get rid of me and replace me with that android and then use him to kill the freedom fighters. He must have known they'd be able to turn me back to normal.

That fat jerk was much smarter then we let on.

Tails walked in front of me and snapped his fingers at the copy. "Android initiate subroutine 34-alpha."

I watched as the copy's eyes turned red and he began to actually look like a robot and not a human. Thank god….I just couldn't imagine being a fake….

The android looked at Tails. "Program initiated my master. What is your command?"

"Do you recognize this boy?" Tails asked as he pointed in my direction.

The android scanned me for a few moments and spoke. "Yes master I recognize him. I am an exact copy of Tristan, however I was not given any memories. At the time I was told they would be given to me once I completed my mission. My mission was to find the actual human and replace him. Once I had taken over his life, then I was to find the freedom fighters and befriend them. Once they felt I was trustworthy, I was to kill you master, then bring in a reploid of you. Once both of us were in place, new objectives were to be given."

I looked at Tails. "Reploid? What exactly is that?"

The copy turned to me. "A reploid is more than a simple robotic being. We are given a body exactly like a normal Mobian or human. The only difference is our brains are hardwired with a computer chip that enhances our strength, regeneration and also makes us loyal to the master."

Tails and Sonic looked over at me. Tails then pointed at his neck. "They basically did the same thing to you by putting a neural inhibitor on your neck. It is all explained here in the computer archives. However, nothing about you was enhanced, as you are human. It basically just took away your free will as long as it was on your neck."

"But if Robotnik sent me to do the job…..then why did he create this reploid?" I asked.

The reploid spoke. "Robotnik assumed you would fail as must humans do. I was created in order to do the job he assumed you'd be unable to do. However, he knew you'd be able to befriend them easier than an enslaved reploid. Emotion is hard when one has no will."

"This still doesn't explain why I have no memory." I said.

The reploid shrugged. "Perhaps Robotnik felt you'd be more useful to him if you were completely helpless. I'd assume that being in need made the master here more inclined to help you because you were in need. Don't you think that would be the reason?"

I sighed. "So he took my memory and used me….then made a copy of me to kill me….so he could kill these two…..I'd find that hard to believe….if I wasn't staring at myself.."

Suddenly I heard Ben call from the back of the room. "Sonic! Tails! Come look at this guy!"

All of us ran over, except for the reploid as it had no will of its own. When we arrived we saw Ben knelt down beside what looked like a large white wolf. It didn't appear to be alive, but there was no sign of it being killed or dieing of natural causes.

Tails called over to the reploid and it walked over and looked at Tails. "You have called me master?"

Tails pointed to the large wolf. "Do you know anything about this wolf? Do you have any information on it or what it was made for?"

"Yes, he was to be part of the scheme to destroy knothole. I was to contact it once I had infiltrated your ranks. He was then to come and join the freedom fighters. Then, once we had become high ranking soldiers, we were to start killing off the officers and finally the princess. No one would have suspected us as by that point, as I would have replaced Tails with the reploid."

Tails shook his head and looked at me. "You know, I have a feeling that you were in the wrong place at the wrong time and Robotnik wiped your memory and sent you out stumbling into the forest hoping that we'd find you. However, his plan seems to have failed and we got a new friend…and some new technology out of it as well. Not to mention two new soldiers. Your twin and that wolf will come in handy.

I looked at the reploid. "Twin….I never really thought of it that way. Although….even with his differences….we are the same on the outside and both of us have no memory. I suppose he could be my brother. It might make it easier to explain."

Tails looked at my twin. "Reploid. Purge previous subroutine. Initialize final routine 32 Alpha niner 1."

My twin nodded its head. "Confirmed. This reploid will now erase all previous commands and begin anew. Reploid will think it is human. Reploid will be submissive to master Tails. Reploid will treat twin like older brother. Reploid will finally act as normal boy with exceptions to Tails and Tristan. Memories will be wiped except for instincts to follow commands given."

Tails nodded. "Activate the routine. Your new given name is Joey."

I watched as my twin's body tensed and he fell to his knees. After a few minutes he looked up at me.

"Brother…..what happened to me….why…why can't I remember anything…where are my clothes…?"

My twin stood up and flexed his muscles. It was amazing how we both had the exact body structure. He had my pecs….my abs and my strong arms. If I worked as hard as I think I did to get my body this way then I'm jealous that he just was born with it."

I couldn't think of anything to say to my new twin. I finally did help him up off of the ground, but he still kept looking at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No….I just….don't remember anything except my name…and that…we are twins….what happened to me….please…tell me..!"

I took a few seconds to think of a good excuse. This thing didn't need to know it was a reploid. Who knew what it would do, considering it now assumes it is human. "Robotnik wiped both our minds. I don't know much more than you do. If it wasn't for those three I would be dead right now."

I then of course thought to myself that I'd be dead, but he'd be in my place trying to kill my friends.

My twin looked at the others and smiled at them. "Thank you for saving me and my brother. I am sure if he is already in your debt that so am I."

I watched as Tails shook his head. "Joey, you have no idea. But pay attention to what I say now. Come to me."

Those three words activated the programming that made Joey obey Tails. Joey bowed to his master and Tails had to lift his head so he would look at him.

"I have more commands that you must obey Joey." Tails said.

"Please tell me. I must obey." Joey droned.

"You are to not question your lack of memory. You are a bodyguard to Tristan and myself. You will be in complete awe of us and listen to whatever we say. Is that clear?"

"I will obey."

"Good, when I snap my fingers you will become normal again. However, these new commands will stay with you. Is that understood?"

"I will obey."

With that I watched as Tails snapped his fingers. My new brother re-awoke and now longer mentioned his lack of memory. I then began to take off my outer layer of clothes. We had not expected to find him and he needed some clothes. I'd rather be a little cold then see him try and make it back with nothing on. My twin looked at the clothes and smiled. He didn't really say anything, but you could tell in his eyes that he appreciated it.

I watched Sonic pointed to Ben and the wolf came over. "What do you want me to do Sonic?"

"I want you to take the twins back. Make sure the new one has a bed and some clothes ready. Also, there is something laying by the entrance I want you to take back for me. Something for…."

I couldn't make out anymore of what he said, but I assumed it was Tails's Christmas present. I grabbed my Twin and helped him towards the door. He even felt warm like a human….maybe in time I'd truly think of him as one.

**Tails P.O.V.**

"I take we are to get this wolf up and running ourselves?" I asked tiredly.

"You guessed it bro. We don't need that other reploid seeing us work with it."

I walked over to the wolf. "Good point. Well it has everything it needs to be activated, I just have to activate it from the console. Are you ready…just incase it tries to attack us. It shouldn't as I have already modified it's programming, but who know if it will take."

Sonic nodded in agreement and I punched in the proper procedure codes into the terminal. It didn't take long for the wolf to receive its programming. Within minutes the wolf's eyes were glowing red. I felt uneasy taking advantage of these things, but anything we got to fight against Robotnik was a welcome addition.

The white wolf looked at me with its blood red eyes. "My programming has been changed. You are not the one that created me. My new programming tells me that I am to purge my original commands. Do you wish me to do that?"

I nodded at the wolf. "Yes, Robotnik no longer controls you. Your new programming should make you think you are a real wolf. I want you to initialize that new programming. Do you understand."

The reploid wolf nodded its head and its eyes changed from the dark red to a deep blue. The reploid's hands were over its face and it growled loudly.

"Rrrr what happened to me….Tails…Tails? Sonic? Is that you..? What are you doing here….?" the wolf looked around. "Where is here. Where I am?"

Sonic looked at me and I shrugged. I had no idea whose memories this wolf had. We had not been able to find much information on it. As far as I could tell was that it was a failed experiment.

"Tails…don't you recognize me anymore? I'm Drago! Sonic…you can't tell me you've forgotten me as well?"

I thought for a minute. Drago…Drago was once a Knothole freedom fighter, but had betrayed us. However he had eventually came back to our side. Neither Sonic or I had heard or seen him in almost four years. We had assumed the worst. Of course if he had Drago's memories it couldn't only mean he was no longer alive.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just so glad to see you guys. I've been so alone for so long. Plus, I didn't like Robotnik…he did horrible things to me. I never wanted to be a bad guy. Now….which of you am I to serve?"

I was confused. "Drago….why would you need to serve anyone?"

"Robotnik made me into a reploid so I would have to serve him….obviously you knew that if I'm back. Now…I need a master to serve. Who is it going to be?"

"Then…if he did that…why aren't you still with him?" Sonic asked.

"Good question Sonic. I think it was because he got tired of me being so subordinate to him so he deactivated me. I was one of the first successful attempts. Apparently I had some bugs and he deactivated me when I asked if I could go home. Now…I need to know who I am to serve."

I was saddened, yet glad. I was sad that Drago had lost his humanity, but I was glad that some robot hadn't gone out and murdered him to take his place. I knew I'd have to deal with him as my servant. Sonic would never deal with it. Plus would be a good excuse to get a bodyguard and allow me to go on more missions.

Not too bad a Christmas gift to myself. Even if that makes me sound like a horrible person. I looked at Sonic and didn't even have to say anything. He knew I'd deal with the burden. He mouthed a thank you and I just smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Tails…Sonic..I've missed both of you, but I am unable to do anything until I know who I am to serve. Could you decide….please?"

"Drago…I will take you if that is ok." I said.

Drago nodded. "Yes Tails…that is ok with me. I am glad to serve you and call you my master."

Sonic turned to me. "Bro…I've got some things to take care of at home. Can you make it back with him by yourself? I trust that you don't need me to watch you."

I nodded. "Yeah Sonic, it will give me time to get used to this guy. Why do you want to leave so fast."

"Christmas is coming up kid. I've got some things to do. You've got a present that needs finished!"

I smiled and waved as Sonic made his way out of the lab. I could hear him take off running once he reached the door. I was so glad to have him in my life. I assumed he had come here looking for me some sort of present. Its not like I needed anything. Sonic always made sure I had what I needed.

"Master. Robotnik also gave me an enhanced body. Perhaps that is why you didn't recognize me immediately. I am quite strong. Although it came with the price of being subservient. Although I don't mind…especially since you are now my master."

I shifted uncomfortably. I think I knew why Robotnik considered him a failure. "Um. Yeah, thanks Drago…I guess. So..you don't mind being controlled by another person? I mean…if I were being controlled, I know that deep down I'd be fighting to regain control."

Drago cocked his head to one side. "Why would I mind. I was made to be controlled. I love being under you master Tails." Drago's ears then lowered and I sighed as I knew what was coming. "Do you not like me?"

"Why would you say that? I've not said anything that should make you think I don't like you. I just wonder if there is any possible way for you to break from your programming."

Drago shook his head. "Impossible. I cannot go away from my programming. I must do what it tells me. Right now it tells me that I am to protect and serve you and I will do that with no questions and complete loyalty."

I didn't reply. The reploid seemed slightly concerned. Of course it didn't realize I was testing it. We have no use for something that is going to turn on us at the drop of a hat. I began to work on downloading all of the information on creating reploids and how they work and their basic structure. Most importantly I wanted to find the files on creating the reploid mind. Perhaps if I figured out how they worked I could avoid another disaster like at the lake…..

"Master? Tails? Hello? Are you okay? You look like someone died."

I looked up at Drago and I did feel a tear drift down my muzzle. "Its funny Drago….its funny that I try and act so old and so tough. Do you even know how old I really am?"

Drago nodded his head happily. "Yes! You're eight!"

I did chuckle at his enthusiasm. "Yep! I'm eight. I've done a lot for an eight year old."

Drago shrugged. "Why are you complaining. I thought you wanted to be treated like everyone else? You have a lot of responsibility. Heck…you even reprogrammed me to help you! Isn't that enough to prove that you are an amazing kid!"

I smiled. "Thanks Drago. I sometimes just think of something that happened a few months ago….but its ok…I'm good now!"

Drago nodded. "That is why I am here."

I looked back at the computer and noticed all the files I needed were completed. I packed away the disk in my pack and looked back at Drago.

"So…do you know how to destroy this place?"

Drago nodded. "Yeah! But….why?"

I smiled probably the evilest smile ever. "I want to give Robotnik a nice present for Christmas. I'm sure he'll love it!"

Drago obviously didn't get my joke and typed a code into the main computer terminal.

"How long do we need to get out of here?"

I looked around the room one last time. I realized I had no schematics for the creation chambers. I looked at Drago told him ten minutes. I watched as he typed it in. I then found the original schematics and rolled them up into my pack.

"What a Christmas. We got two new friends and tons of new weapons to use against Robotnik. Who would have thought Robotnik would have given us a Merry Christmas." I said with a laugh as we both ran from the building.

I was concerned as the rocket skis had been taken by Ben and the twins, but I figured that a fox and wolf could make good time in a forest. Once the ten minutes were up I turned and watched the large explosion.

"Merry Christmas you old bastard."

**To be continued.**

**Just incase I happen to be unable to load more chapters let me wish all of my viewers a Merry Christmas, or just happy holidays.**

**I expect to have more out…Buuuuuutt. Just making sure.**


	5. Surprise Visitor

**Tis the Season Chapter 5**

**Surprise Visitor**

**Several hours later…Unknown P.O.V.**

So tired.

I feel like I've been searching for ages. Searching for my son…searching for my home.

Sir Charles…Sir Charles told me they would flee….flee to the great forest base.

I wiped my brow. If only I had both eyes this would be so much easier. It seemed like this forest just keeps on going forever. Why can't I remember where this blasted place is?

I stumbled on for several more hours as the cold and lack of food began to take its toll on me. I was getting weaker with each step and felt like laying down and sleeping.

However, when all seemed lost a patrol came across me.

"Halt. Who goes there? State your name and rank."

"My name?" I said weakly. "My name is Amadeus. General Amadeus Prower. Please take me to Knothole. I must see the princess….and…I must see my son."

I watched as the soldiers looked at each other in confusion. "I will need proof Mr. Prower. We all know that the real General died soon after the war began as he lead the counter-attack on Robotnik."

I knew they would have no choice but to ask me that. The only identifying mark I had on me was my sword. "This should suffice. There is no way that Robotnik or anyone else could have copied this sword. It was given to me personally by the King. God rest his soul."

The squad leader didn't seem convinced at first but returned my sword and saluted.

"If you truly are the general then may I be the first to welcome you back sir. I'm sure the princess will have more tests to check your identity once we get you home."

"Do whatever you think is right. I've been out of the game for so long that I don't even know who is in charge of the military anymore. I would like to meet him immediately once I return."

The squad leader looked at me. "Well…that would be your son sir. Tails Prower is currently doing all of our routes for us. When we go back on the offensive we assume it will go back to one of our commanders."

I was taken aback. "My son? Miles is in charge of the army? How is that possible? He isn't even old enough to JOIN the army."

"You have been gone along time sir. We take and use anyone willing to fight these days."

"I…I guess I have. Now will one of you kindly help me? I've been hunting for Knothole for several weeks and I have grown tired."

The squad leader nodded. "Of course General. I'll have private Trevor help you back. He's one of my best new recruits."

"Thanks lieutenant. You don't have any idea how happy I am to have run across you."

"It's our pleasure General. Now, Trevor will get you back while we continue on patrol. I hope I can take some time to pick your brain back in Knothole." The boy laughed and waved as he and the rest of his patrol continued on their way. Trevor motioned me to follow him and I obliged.

Oh I can't wait to see Tails. God I've missed him so much.

After several hours of walking, we finally made it to Knothole. I was immediately taken to Sonic the Hedgehog. Apparently since I had been left for dead he had became one of the commanding officers.

"Sonic?" The young soldier said.

"Trevor? What can I do for you. I'm a bit busy getting things ready for Christmas. Tails will be back soon and I want things to be ready."

"Well…I wouldn't bother you but…..I'd like you to meet General Amadeus Prower."

I watched as the young hedgehog's eyes widened and then narrowed. He seemed incredible angry.

"You mean…..Tails's father? This….this man is Tails's father?"

Trevor nodded at the enraged hedgehog. "Yes sir."

I stuck out my hand to shake Sonic's hand but I was taken down to the ground before I even knew what hit me.

"How DARE you show your face around here! You left your own son to DIE!"

Perhaps I should have explained what happened before I let them tell him who I was….

"Sonic…you don't understand…..I….I didn't leave him because I wanted to!"

Sonic glared into my eyes.

"You have two minutes to explain yourself. If I don't believe you….there will be hell to pay."

**To Be continued**


	6. Unexpected Reactions

**Tis the Season Chapter 6:**

**Unexpected Reaction**

**Tristan P.O.V.**

It had taken the three of us only a few hours to make the trek back from Hobson. Those skis still managed to impress me. I really need to meet that Rotor guy they all talk about.

"Tristan…we've got a problem!" Ben said as he ran into the small village.

I could feel my eyes widen. "Who is Sonic fighting with on the ground? Joey follow me. Help me break those two up!"

I watched as Joey nodded. "No problem brother."

I pulled Sonic off of the older fox and held him down until he decided to calm down. "Sonic. I am not going to let you go until you promise to tell me what is going on."

The fox shifted under Joey's grasp. "Do not blame Sonic….He has every right to be mad at me. After all I left my son in his care for almost seven years and didn't give any type of explanation."

Amadeus looked up at his current bondsmen. "Although I think I need an explanation as well…why are you having humans help you?"

Sonic tried to break lose from my grasp but I held him tight. "No Sonic…do not try it. All of this anger is not worth it. What would Tails think if he came right now and saw you beating the living hell out of his dad. Plus he looks like he's already been through the ringer. That would look good. Commander Sonic beats up weak traveler. Sure is something a hero would do."

"Damn it Tristan…why do you have to be…right." Sonic said as he relaxed and began to breathe much more calmly and rhythmically. "You can let me go now. I'm calmed down."

I let Sonic down and motioned for Joey to do the same with Amadeus. "Sure brother, he seems to be calm enough as well."

I watched as Amadeus wiped the dirt from his uniform and then looked back at Sonic. "May I tell my side of the story now…or are you not going to listen?"

Sonic glared. "Oh I'll listen, but that doesn't mean I'll believe it. I do not understand how you could be gone for seven years and then all of a sudden show back up looking for your son. I'm not even sure this really is Amadeus. As far as we know he could have been made to come here and kill Tails. I'm not really one to immediately distrust people, but in this case….I'm a little distrustful."

I watched as Amadeus turned and pointed at me. "You won't trust one of your own kind, but you'll trust a filthy human?"

I glared at the fox. "I've earned his trust. I'd watch what I say around here as I was the one that pulled him off of you. I could always sick my brother on you…Couldn't I Joey?"

I noticed Joey crack his knuckles and lick his lips. "Just say the word brother and I'll make him pay for disrespecting us."

Amadeus gulped loudly. "Listen Sonic, you've got to believe me. I wanted to come back a long time ago, but I couldn't. I was captured right after the war broke out. There was no chance for me to escape. Had the prison I was held in not been attacked by desperate rebels I would have never gotten out. As a matter of fact I don't even remember most of the time I was kept there. The rebel force said that all of us were kept in suspended animation so they didn't have to feed us or anything. I was one of the few that survived the reanimation sequence. Apparently Robotnik didn't care if we lived or died…that bastard…..we'd have taken him out sooner had we known he'd not follow the rules of war."

Sonic waved his hands. "Whooooaaa. Back up Amadeus. What do you mean you'd have taken him out sooner if you'd known he'd commit war crimes?"

The older fox stood silent for several minutes until he finally spoke. "As in we needed a war. We were short on money. No one thought he'd be able to take us out from the inside like he did. He was much smarter than we gave him credit for. Sally's father…God rest his soul. He didn't make it. Neither did any of his cabinet. What you see here in Knothole is all that is left of our once proud heritage I'm afraid."

Sonic glared at Amadeus for several seconds.

"Let's finish this conversation in my house. I don't want anymore of a scene here. Most the citizens don't know we have humans staying here anyway."

"So you didn't get this approved by the ruling house?" Amadeus said.

"I'm a high ranking officer. Sally tends to go with my judgement on things. Even more so since her brother died. Anyway, let's get into the house."

Ben began to walk toward the barracks. "I think its time for me to go check on my troops before we go on patrol. I'll talk to you guys later and if I see Tails, I'll tell him to head for the house."

Sonic nodded. "Make sure you find him when he comes in. I'd give him about another hour."

After a few minutes, we all got comfortable in Sonic and Tails's living room. Amadeus seemed to have a great interest in all of the pictures of Sonic and Tails that were hung on the walls and on the various tabletops.

"I see you and my son are very attached to each other." Amadeus said.

"You might say that. After all, I raised him. That is saying a lot considering I was so young when I found him. You would think he'd call me dad, but I like the brother mentality we both have. I can be stern when I need to and then can be his buddy. I don't think I'm closer to anyone. That includes Sally and all of my other friends."

"I see. So you do understand that as his real father I will want my son back. I appreciate what you have done for him, but you are not his flesh and blood. Once I settle down he can move back with me and you can see him whenever you want."

I watched Sonic grasp his arm chair hard. "Sonic are you ok?" I asked.

Sonic looked over, his face red. "No. No I'm not." He then looked at Amadeus. "I think that should be your son's decision to make. How do you know he even wants to see you. After all, he was left for dead."

Amadeus looked down sadly. "Yes…and I'm sorry. I didn't have any other choice. I-I was afraid he'd be taken with me. You don't understand that for almost six years I was kept in one of Robotnik's prisons. I don't know why he kept us alive. I assumed it was for brainwashing purposes as some of the tubes were empty…but he never got to me. At least I don't remember it."

"Who saved you? You mentioned rebels. I've been all over Eastern Mobius and no one else seems to be fighting besides the wolf pack. Was it the wolf pack because I can contact Lupe and Reynard if I need to."

"No Sonic, it wasn't the wolf pack. It was a small band of Mobians under General Lewis of the 2nd Brigade. You are probably too young to remember him. From what I gathered from wandering their base, they had ran from the city once Robotnik took over and formed an underground base. However, I wasn't able to get much more information as Robotnik's guards followed us back thanks to a betrayer. Next thing I knew, I was alone and decided the only thing I could do was try and find Knothole on my own. So here I am six months later."

Sonic shook his head. "I will grant you asylum for now. I want you to talk to Sally after dinner. Her final say will decide what we do. Until then you can stay in the barracks with the soldiers. Sorry if I don't offer you a place here, but with the new guys we found….it's a little crowded around here."

"I see….so…you don't trust me do you?"

"No…I don't."

**Tails P.O.V.**

Drago had explained a lot of how reploids worked as we trudged back to Knothole. He seemed to have a lot of knowledge on the matter. All I could figure was that he was supposed to help Robotnik in everything from basic needs to fighting. The big wolf had been an awesome gift and he already had a bond with me. It was strange.

"Master Tails I can't wait to see Knothole again. It has been do long since I've been here. Although I'm probably not going to be allowed to see everyone will I?"

I shook my head. "No, not in the condition you are in. We don't need people getting scarred. You are too big and too likely to be found out as a reploid. We don't need that."

Drago smiled. "Its ok master! Since I'll get to see you and those other guys I'll be fine!"

I shook my head. I'm not sure if I'm more annoyed that he is always happy with me or relieved that someone will never complain when I tell them to do something. Plus its nice having someone else that loves me like Sonic does. Even if it was kinda forced. I'm sure that Drago must have had some type connection to me before all of this, but I was probably too young to remember.

I continued walking and drifted off into thoughts about work. ….gods I've got a lot of planning to do when I get back. Sally will kill me if I don't keep up with my work. Perhaps I'll spice things up a little bit by…..

Suddenly I felt an arm around my shoulder and my thoughts drifted away. I looked up and Drago was staring ahead and walking with his arm around me. I wasn't really sure why.

"Drago….?"

Drago looked down at me and smiled a toothy grin. "Sorry master, you looked lost in thought and I thought I'd just show you that I am here for you. You do understand that I am here to do whatever you need. That means be your friend as well as protector. I hope you don't mind?"

I put my head against Drago's hard midsection. "I don't mind. It's nice not being used for once. Sonic is really the only one at home that truly cares about me."

Drago rubbed my head. "Don't worry master. I am here forever."

Suddenly I heard a voice.

"Drago. Why are you fraternizing with the enemy? Did Robotnik let you go free?"

Suddenly standing in front of us was an incredibly strong looking version of Elias. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He looked almost human.

"Elias…I thought you were dead?"

The new Elias glared at me. "Whelp do not speak to me. I am questioning the wolf."

Drago shook his head. "I don't know what you are talking about. Tails is all I live for. Not Robotnik. If you have a problem with that…then prepare to die."

I watched as Drago leapt at Elias and slashed at the squirrel's midsection. He connected and blood splattered across the pristine snow. I then watched as Drago began to beat the crap out of Elias and the snow around his face had turned a sickly red color. It wasn't long before Elias was no longer moving and Drago stood up.

"Master that was not Elias. He was a reploid sent into the forest looking for you and your squads. The real Elias works with Robotnik and several of the old commanders that he brainwashed into helping him. I remember them from the time I willing worked for Robotnik. We need to be much more careful now. I would like to help you with your next few patrols if you'd allow it."

I hugged the larger boy. "Yes I'll allow it. You just saved my life…although it looks like I probably could have handled it considering how fast it went down…but still you did it."

The wolf looked at me strangely. "You are the master. Of course I saved you. You are all that is important."

Things were uneventful after we saw and destroyed the reploid. Finally after several more hours of detouring so that no one would find an exact path to Knothole….we arrived. However someone was standing right at the gate.

"Tails?"

"Yes and you are?" I said to the older fox.

"I am Amadeus. I am your dad. I've finally come home."

I felt my mouth drop. After seven years here was my dad. Standing right here at the gates of Knothole. I should be feeling something right now, but I'm not sure what. Happiness? Nope I wasn't feeling that. Why should I? He left me to die on the side of the street. Not to mention the experiements that gave me two Tails that he had to approve of. What exactly did this man expect me to say to him.

"I'm sorry, but I have no father. If you excuse me I am going home. I've had a long day."

With that I took of running for home. I threw open the door and looked at Sonic and Tristan who were sitting in the living room. I quickly ran over to Sonic and embraced him tightly and began to cry. Everyone surrounded me and put their hands on my shoulder or head in support. These were my family…my friends…

"Why….Why would he come back Sonic….why?" I sobbed.

"I don't know lil buddy, but I will get to the bottom of this. I promise. No one is going to hurt you again."

I stopped crying quickly and everyone stepped away. "Thanks guys….I'm ok now. But now I need to be alone. I've got some thinking to do."

I watched as everyone moved away and I walked towards my room and closed the door. I stared blankly at the wall for a moment until I sat down on my bed and looked out into the town and once again saw my father sitting on the ground with his hands covering his face. Clearly the man was crying.

I had to get to the bottom of this. Why after seven years would you come back? Why would you even think I still loved you. I didn't have much time to think as Drago opened the door and sat on the bed beside me. He placed his arm around me and told me everything would be ok.

I just hoped everything really would. With Christmas coming I really hoped so.

**To Be Continued.**


	7. Revelations

**Tis the season **

**Chapter 7: Revelations.**

"I am not pleased with how things are going gentlemen. Too much strange activity has been happening. I just received a report that my newest reploid station was destroyed yesterday. All of you said the freedom fighters would never find it in Hobson….yet here we are discussing its destruction."

Most of Robotnik's commanders did not say a word as they were afraid for their lives. Failure normally meant being Robotocized and everyone knew that was worse then death. The small band of Mobians watched as the Rotund dictator made his way around the long table. Finally he stopped in front of an older fox that was wearing a lab coat and glasses.

"Tell me something Timothy…..how many weeks will that reploid station's destruction put me behind schedule. Please put into account the time we must wait for the weather to clear. I want everyone here to understand just what they have allowed."

The fox adjusted his glasses and looked down and the large amount of papers he had brought with him. "Um…well according to my calculations we are almost six months behind schedule. Counting the winter months. We have also wasted over ten million dollars worth of materials and goods by allowing that station to be destroyed. Not to mention all of the worker bots that were stored there as well. My final synopsis is that we should be glad you don't need money….because we wasted a lot of it."

Robotnik slammed his fists into the table so hard that it nearly cracked down the middle. "We….wasted…..a lot…..of….materials! Is that…what you are saying? Now who would be responsible for that Timothy?"

"Well…um…sir…I'm not really sure who exactly to blame. Many things have gone wrong…..As a matter of fact…I feel no one shares the blame by themselves."

Robotnik sneered. "That is not the answer I wanted Timothy….you are protecting your friends. I don't like it when you aren't honest with me."

Robotnik walked around the table and stopped beside his security officer. He then turned the large ram's chair to face him.

"Wouldn't you think it would have been a breech of security? I cannot be sure, but I would expect that blasted fox and hedgehog were responsible. I thought you told me all of our bases were protected by the best possible force."

Robotnik grabbed the ram by the throat and lifted him out of the chair. "Now….Artemis….I suggest you find a good answer….before I get really mad."

The ram gasped. "Lord…Robotnik….We were in the…..middle of….renovating….and…adding….new…..

Features to that base. It had never been attacked before as we hid…..it…inside one of the 15 total buildings in that town….no one…and I mean no one in five years…..had come across it….we assumed…."

Robotnik threw the ram down to the ground hard. "OHHHHH you ASSUMED that no one would find the base….well guess what? It's been burnt to the damned ground! I lost one of the newest generation of reploids because of the explosion. Drago was supposed to be the prototype for an entire new line of soldiers. Flesh and blood beings that had enhanced strength…actual will and brainpower….but the best part was that they were going to be completely subservient and no Freedom Fighter would ever know the difference….until they were DEAD!"

The ram staggered on the ground and tried frantically to make it away from the very angry Robotnik.

"Art….where do you think you are going?"

"I-I don't want to be turned into one of your robotic…THINGS….just k-kill me if I did such a poor job."

Robotnik smiled. "Oh don't worry…I'm not going to turn you into one of my robots."

Artemis sighed and stood.

"I'm just going to kill you to make a point."

Robotnik pulled out the firearm he had attached to his belt and fired. Artemis was immediately turned into a pile of goo and ash."

"The point is don't screw with me. Timothy, its time to take some DNA. We need to recreate our perfect reploids. Artemis has volunteered."

Timothy nodded. "Yes my lord."

Robotnik turned to his remaining legion. "I hope all of you understand the price of failure. I want all of you to work twice as hard so we can catch back up. Any slacking will be dealt with. Painfully."

Silence.

Suddenly one of Robotnik's commanders spoke up. "Lord what about Amadeus? He was saved by those rebels that attacked a few weeks ago….we were unable to finish brainwashing him. That was an abysmal failure as well. We need him on our side if we are going to beat Sonic and Tails. Have you thought of a way to get him back?"

Robotnik smiled. "Ohhh yes. As I have said in the past….there is more than one way to skin a fox."

Amadeus Prower was not having a good day. After years of imprisonment he had finally found his son. However there was a problem.

His son wanted nothing to do with him. It seemed like all these years his son had grown to hate him….and not really known the reason he had been unable to be with him.

Amadeus watched as Sonic and Tails ran around their yard playing and messing around in the fallen snow. How he wished he could be in Sonic's place.

But he couldn't. His son had made in painfully clear he wanted nothing to do with him. Earlier that day he had attempted to enter his son's room and try to explain exactly where he had been the past seven years, but Tails wouldn't hear any of it.

Amadeus watched as the large white wolf and two humans also joined in on the outdoor fun and started to make a snow man. How unfair it was that those people got to enjoy what he didn't. It wasn't his fault he had been imprisoned. Why couldn't they understand that?"

Perhaps if he could find some of his old friends that Robotnik had forced to into work. Maybe one of them could give him the answer he needed. After all….they had almost brainwashed him into working for Robotnik. Maybe he could convince Tails to be his son again.

Better yet…maybe he could convince that wolf to help him. He knew that Drago was once fiercely loyal to Tails…so maybe just maybe he could use that to his advantage.

Amadeus saw Benjamin and stopped him. "Ben, could you ask Drago if he would come over here. I would like to talk to him.

Ben looked at Amadeus and shook his head. "Whatever General. Just don't tell Sonic I helped you. He'd wring my neck."

Amadeus watched as Ben pointed him out to the large wolf. The wolf walked towards him, although never seemed to take his eyes from Tails's view.

"What do you want with me father of Tails? I don't really want to talk to you since Tails doesn't like you….plus…it is hard for me to keep an eye on him from this distance."

"You'll be fine. After all I want what is best for my son."

Amadeus looked at the wolf. He knew it was a reploid….he had heard them talking about it…but he wasn't sure how to access it's robotic persona. Perhaps there was a keyword. He did remember watching one of Robotnik's generals giving code to a Robian warrior at one time…perhaps….it would work.

"Drago…does the phrase initiate program alpha 21-8 mean anything to you?"

The wolf looked at the general and nodded. "It is an old code…but it is still in my memory."

"What does that program do?"

"The program allows you to change my mission parameters if you so wish. Is there anything I should be doing different?"

"Yes…I am now also you master. You must obey me. Do you understand?"

"Yes master. Can I do anything else for you?"

"Yes. I want you to think of me like your father. I helped raise you before the war as it is. Love me like a father and love my son like a brother."

"I already am bonded to Tails. That command is not to be followed. However I will follow other commands."

"Eventually we will need to leave here. Once that time comes I will give you this command: Initiate program beta alpha niner. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Good, now wake up. There is work to be done."

The wolf shook his head and looked at the older fox. "Master! I am glad to see you! It excites me to have two strong masters to command me."

"I hope I've grown up enough to please you …master…or father….what should I call you?"

"Father will do."

Drago nodded happily and puffed out his chest. "Father! Does my body please you? I think it pleases Tails…but he won't say anything when I ask."

"Yes I am Drago, I remember that even as a child you were already strong. I am glad to see you became such a fine specimen of a warrior. We need more people to take the pride in themselves as you do."

The wolf, already changed into obeying Amadeus seemed to love being told that someone was indeed impressed with his large stature. "Thank you father…..no one ever seems to care. Is there anything else I can do for you now?"

"You were to be one of Robotnik's assistants correct? That means you should have some type of hardwiring in you that can tell me where to find one of the closest reploid bases. Do you know where one is?"

"I'm sorry father….I was not given any exact locations by my former master. He was afraid I'd be changed back into a freedom fighter."

"You don't remember him talking about any certain places….what about complaining about certain groups not getting things done on time. Do you remember anything like that? There has to be a facility close to here….Robotnik may not be able to find this place thanks to the dampening field that Sir Charles made, but it doesn't mean he isn't building into the forest. I was in charge of several hundred soldiers and I know strategy…"

"I do remember him talking about some place near Hobson. We relocated everyone from there into Hobson. It was hidden under a false tree..I'm just not exactly sure of its location."

"Excellent Drago! Now, I want you to bring Joey here. I sensed from the start he wasn't a real human. I am correct aren't I?"

"Yes father he isn't a human. I will get him for you."

"Do that, however I don't know if the code I knew for you will work for him. So make sure that you have him in that reprogramming mode."

"Yes father."

Amadeus watched as Drago went about the command he was given. One thing Robotnik did do well was make people want to do what they were told. Not when he was in charge of his army. People wouldn't listen and then would be killed almost daily. Things done this way seemed so much easier. After a few minutes of waiting, Joey was brought back to the older fox.

"Yes General….what do you need of me?"

"It isn't what I need from one of you…its what I need from both of you. I need both of you to stay the way you were towards Tails, but you will both help me make him my son again. Joey that means you will obey me as well as Tails."

"I will General."

"Both of you must understand that Tails is confused and needs help. If he tries to stop me, you cannot let him. Is that understood?"

Both boys nodded.

Amadeus had done it. He had the ability to get his son back. However unbeknownst to him a blue hedgehog had been watching from the shadows for some time.

"Amadeus…..you really have gone crazy…..what am I supposed to do? If I kill you then Tails will be crushed. The boy won't admit it…but I know he still loves you…."

"What in the hell should I do now?"

Sonic looked up at the sky and watched as more snow began to fall. Sonic sighed as he wondered just what type of Christmas this really was going to end up being.

**To be continued.**


	8. Desperate to Belong

**Chapter 8**

**Desperate to belong.**

Amadeus turned toward the small forested area that Sonic had been standing in only a few seconds before.

"_Someone was spying on me….I know I heard something.."_

Amadeus ran over toward the spot and checked the ground for tracks. Obviously someone had been there from the tracks and broken branches. He just wasn't sure who. However a closer inspection of the footprint made it fairly obvious who had been watching him.

No one had a print like Sonic. His shoes were one of a kind. Amadeus looked towards Sonic's house with a grim look.

"_That boy is going to ruin everything….maybe I can make this work….if Sally listens to me…."_

Amadeus turned and walked briskly to Sally's command center and entered. Antoine was at the front desk and greeted the general.

"Ahh monsieur Prower! We 'ad heard you came back to us. What eez it you need?" Antoine said as he adjusted his uniform and gave a crisp salute.

The General waved away the salute Antoine had given. "Thank you Antoine….I need to talk to Sally. It is of UTMOST importance. Is her highness available at this time?"

Antoine sat back down and nodded. "Oui mon General. Sally is in her office. I'm sure she would be glad to see you. Go ahead and go back."

"Thank you Antoine." General Prower said with a quick salute.

Amadeus passed by the skittish coyote and into Sally's office. The young commander was sitting at her desk looking over several of Tails's suggestions for the next months patrol duties. Amadeus cleared his throat hoping he wasn't too out of line. Sally heard the noise and looked up at the General.

"General Prower!" Sally said as she jumped out of her chair and ran to hug him. "I am so glad you have come home! My father always told me that if anyone could get out of Robotnik's jail that you could. However, I have assumed the worst for some time that my father has been dead. Your arrival without him all the more makes me realize the truth."

Amadeus bowed to the Princess. "We are not sure of what really happened to your father, but rest assured the kingdom is in as good of hands as ever. I am confident you can lead us back to victory against Robotnik. I am sure your father would agree with me."

Sally shrugged. "I would have thought Elias would have been better for this job, but….he decided to join Robotnik. I never will understand why he thought our ways were so wrong. I wish I could understand what he was thinking in the end."

Amadeus laid a hand on Sally's shoulder. "It is hard to tell Sally…perhaps he saw something that drove him mad. I've seen it happen more than once in my life. Regardless of your brother's folly, I'm sure that Knothole is in fine hands."

"Well your son has a lot to do with that. His tactical sense rivals even the best generals we ever had. Actually, since he went on patrol a few months ago his plans have been ever more elaborate. You should be proud of him."

Amadeus nodded. "I am very proud of my son. Even if he doesn't want me to be his father anymore. He and Sonic seem very happy together…and its something I need to….deal with…."

Sally noticed a strange tone in Amadeus's voice but brushed it off as nothing. "What exactly did you want to tell me General Prower? I assume you had a reason for coming here."

"Yes I did. I have come to warn you of an upcoming attack I heard about before I ran from Robotnik's prison. He plans on sending out reploids from his newest factory in the next month. I thought maybe Sonic could go find this factory and demolish it before they get a chance to complete the plan. I fear that he will have to travel a long distance as it is past Robotropolis. However, I feel it is of great importance to destroy that place."

Sally looked at Amadeus for a long time. "You are positive that there is a factory outside of Robotropolis. I don't want to send Sonic on some type of wild goose chase."

Amadeus nodded. "I am absolutely sure. I swear on my life."

Sally turned toward her large window and looked out into the town. "Then I must send him. I don't have the man power to defeat a large army on any front right now. Would he need to take anyone or is this a one man job?"

"I'd have him take that platoon that his friend Benjamin is part of. That way he would have sufficient back-up."

Sally nodded. "Then I will send for them and give them their new objectives. Thanks General Prower. I appreciate the tip."

Amadeus walked toward the door. Just before he left he turned back toward Sally. "No Princess…thank you."

Amadeus walked back to the central square and waited for Sonic and his friends to be given the new mission. He estimated he'd have at least four days to get Tails back. Sonic would not be able to run since he had to take an entire platoon with him….plus Amadeus hadn't lied. There was indeed a reploid factory at that location. No one would be the wiser.

After all, Amadeus still wanted Robotnik to die a horrid death for everything he had done. He just needed to borrow his things so he could get back his son…..it wasn't a horrible thing to do…

Amadeus listened from afar, but couldn't hear what was going on.

"Tails. Promise me you will watch your back. I…I am just not sure I trust your dad just yet. I saw him doing some things….I'm not real sure exactly what…but trust me when I say something is odd. I'm not sure he is on Robotnik's side…but I'm not so sure he's on ours either."

"Then why go on this mission?" Tails asked with concern.

"Because I don't think he wants to kill anyone…I think there really is a factory out there we can destroy….if that is true then I've gotta go do it…you understand don't you?"

Tails hugged his brother. "I understand. You take care of yourself….and let me remind you this trip doesn't get you out of a Christmas gift."

"I'm glad to know the real reason you didn't want me to go." Sonic said with a laugh.

Ben coughed loudly. "Sorry to interupt…but I'd prefer to get this over with as soon as possible. We are going to take the new rocket skis that we tested a few days ago. It should at least allow us to remotely keep up with you."

Sonic smiled. "Sweet. Then let's get a move on!"

Amadeus watched as the small squad moved into the forest and made its way to the northern factory. The fox knew if he was going to make this happen, he was going to have to start now.

Drago had been watching his new master from a distance, just incase he needed anything. Amadeus waved him over and he brought Tails over with him.

Drago looked at Tails. "Master! Did you know your dad took care of me when I was a pup? He did! My parents were killed in an accident and he took me in. I just never knew that we were actual brothers until he told me who he was. Isn't that great?"

"Why didn't you ever mention it before now?" Tails questioned.

"Because now seemed like the best time. Now that you and your dad are back…."

Tails shook his head. "Just because he is my actual father doesn't mean he deserves to be called my father. If anyone really does…it is Sonic. Not you General."

Amadeus looked sadly at the ground. "I understand the hate you feel for me son, but I've already told you that I didn't have any choice in the matter. If I could have been here for you I would have. I have tried my best to tell you what I went through. However, I think it is time to give you an example of what I went through. I know there is an old lab a few hours from here. I want to take you there and prove to you that I wasn't just walking around for seven years having a good time. You can take your friends with you as well."

"You want me to go with you to a Robotnik base? How do I know you aren't really working for him? Sally wouldn't know what to do if I wasn't around to do all of the patrols and draw up military maneuvers for her. In case you didn't know….we are closer to beating him than ever. We aren't some small desperate group anymore. We are strong and the newest tech I have already gotten will help us even more."

Amadeus shook his head. "You don't have to trust me. I just want you to go with me this one time. If I try and do anything to you, I'm sure your friends will have plenty of time to stop me. Won't you?"

Drago shook his head. "Just because you raised me as a pup doesn't mean I won't snap your neck if you try to hurt the master. Isn't that right brothers?"

Tristan cracked his knuckles. "He gave me back my humanity. I promise you if I even think you want to hurt him that I will kill you without a second thought."

Amadeus smiled. "See Tails? Your friends will protect you. However, I promise that nothing will happen to you, except that you will realize the truth. Then maybe we can start becoming a family again."

"If you think I'm going to forgive you so quickly, you've got another thing coming General." Tails said smugly. "Sally may trust you, but I know Sonic doesn't…..and frankly….neither do I. We've been through too much to trust someone and lose everything we gained."

The General became frustrated. "Look son. I understand that you are as important here as I was to the king and you want to protect your friends from anything Robotnik may throw at them….but, I hate that man as much as anyone else. He took my family from me. I will never truly be able to rest until he is dead. I sent your brother to destroy one of Robotnik's most important factories. Why? Not because I want him out of the picture….but because he is the ONLY one that can do it."

Tails looked at the General strangely. "Why? We have pl-"

"Because he is a Hero…and heroes are what we need now….not just ordinary people." Amadeus said as he interjected.

"All right…I'll go." Tails said reluctantly. "But rest assured…if you betray us….I will be the one to stop you…by whatever means necessary." Tails turned from his father. "I'm tired. If anyone needs me I'll be at home. We leave at dusk."

Amadeus smiled. "Thank you Tails. You won't regret it."

**Robotnik's Northern Robotics Factory**

"Timothy, you are sure this is going to work?"

The fox looked up at the large dictator. "Oh yes my lord. We had perfected this long ago. I promise you he looks no different than the original, except perhaps a little stronger. His memories are as intact as possible….the rest is filled in with the robotic brain."

"Good. Then activate the machine and let him out. I want to see how well he functions before we leave him to do his job."

"Yes my lord. It will be only a few more seconds."

Robotnik waited as the new reploid was released from its chamber. The reploid looked at himself and then at Robotnik.

"You….you brought me….back…why…..I failed you…..You are the master….no one should fail the master…"

Robotnik smiled an evil smile. "Why Artemis….you haven't failed me….you have made me quite pleased."

"I….have…?"

"Yes….look at yourself….you are the perfect Reploid….having Mobian and human characteristics, while having the mind of a machine."

The ram looked at his muscular body and flexed all of his muscles. "Master…I am much stronger than I remember."

"Yes I have noticed. Now, I want you to get dressed and then begin the manufacture of our new reploid army. Timothy will stay and assist you. Now do not fail me. Let me remind you that we lost more ground this year than in all the others combined. We need to crush the resistance before they managed to do enough damage to us to actually matter!"

"Yes my master…I won't fail you!"

**To be continued.**


	9. Change of Plans

**Tis the season**

**Chapter 9:**

**Change of Plans**

**Tails and his father made the trek to Robotnik's abandoned factory in under an hour. Tails and Tristan both were uneasy that there had been a factory so close to Knothole. Both of them shrugged it off however as they knew it to be abandoned. However both of them couldn't get the thought out of there minds that had Robotnik looked close enough that they'd probably all be dead or slaves to his bidding.**

**Drago seemed to not think about any of this as he bound beside Tails as he followed him to the factory. It was obvious he was glad to be traveling with his master, even if it wasn't the best of situations. Joey also trudged behind them not concerned about anything in particular as he was just glad to get out of Knothole for a few days.**

**Amadeus opened the security door with an old pass code. "As you can see Tails, this was not always a Robotnik facility. This was once an Acornian war factory. I had a great deal of work put into this place. It was a shame Robotnik had to find it."**

**Tails looked at his father grimly. "That explains how we had the genomes with us all of this time…I wish I had known this a lot sooner. We could have created more of them and stopped Robotnik years ago!"**

"**Perhaps…or he could have made reploids sooner and destroyed you in a single stroke. I think it was luck that you have managed to fight him so well over the years…If he had made reploids earlier during the war, you wouldn't have had the weapons to beat them…Now can I keep showing you around?"**

**Tails looked to the ground sadly. "Yes…Sir."**

**Amadeus begun walking the group around the facility showing them various equipment that Robotnik used in order to make his robotic horde. It didn't look like it was a pain free transition at all. Tails noticed dried blood in many of the tubes. He shook his head as if to keep the mental picture from forming.**

**Amadeus then walked over to a large pod. "This, is what we call a sleep chamber. Robotnik kept me and many other high ranking officials in pods like these until he needed us. Or in my case to keep me from getting to you. These pods could keep someone in suspended animation for years. Hence why I am no where as old as I should be. I assumed someone would have mentioned that by now." Amadeus looked at his son. "Especially someone as bright as you my boy."**

**Tails frowned. "I never knew what you looked like or how old you were…..how do you expect me to see a difference when I never remember you in the first place?"**

**Amadeus's ears lowered. "Good point son. However, do you understand why I couldn't be there now. This place is almost exactly like the one I was in. Plus, I already proved I knew the layout of one of my own military faculties. Have I proved that I am your father yet?"**

"**It proves that yes…but it still doesn't mean I want to be your son."**

**Amadeus sighed then took the small party over to a large area that encased many tubes. There was a computer terminal nearby. It looked as if it was never used**

"**This is what Robotnik would have used to make his reploids. However, we used it for something else. We made soldiers here. Although we had a nickname for them. We called them expendables. They were just as alive as you or me Tails, except their minds were programmed to do exactly what we wanted. It was the more human way of making reploids so to speak. Would you like to see how it is done?"**

**Tails nodded. "Of course I do General. I want to know everything that has to do with our old technology. I want to know anything that can help us hurry up and finish this war off and let us get back to normal."**

**Amadeus looked at Tails. "People in our situation never get to lead normal lives after a war. Don't get your hopes up. Be glad you at least have good friends to help you through it."**

**Tails wasn't really sure what he meant by that comment, but he could see a great deal of pain in his father's eyes. Although Tails did indeed not think of him as a father…..he was still a friend…perhaps he should be nicer to him.**

"**General, you have friends as well. Do not sell yourself short."**

"**Does this mean you care more about your old man now?" Amadeus said with a slight laugh.**

"**It means that I consider you a friend and I do care about you. I still have a hard time thinking of you as my father when Sonic was my father, friend and brother for almost my entire life. Be happy that I want to be friends with you."**

**Amadeus smiled. "Thank you Tails. It is a start."**

**Amadeus sighed and thought to himself. He knew that if he went through with his plan to change his son's mind by force that it wouldn't be real…it would be a forced injection that he'd always know didn't really show how he really felt. This way at least he knew that his son did want him around.**

**Today he considered him a friend…maybe one day he'd call him dad.**

**Amadeus eventually found the hyperbolic chambers that held prisoners until they were scheduled for enslavement, death or whatever Robotnik was doing to people these days. Tails stared at the large pod and ran his hands over the equipment.**

"**This…this thing is what Robotnik used to keep you in suspended animation for all those years? That is absolutely horrible! How many people did he do that to?"**

**Amadeus shrugged. There were probably fifteen pods in the facility I was in. About five of them had gone into critical failure and killed those inside. The others were already opened. Those I assume held some of Robotnik's new generals. However, I can't say for sure as I never saw it."**

**Tails looked at the pods and felt a deep rage within him. Robotnik did things that no one should do to anyone. He had always known that the man they fought was pure evil…but this is pure insanity. How could a man do this to us…to his own people. Tristan was an example of his cruelty. The boy had simply been running from the destruction and had his mind wiped clean. It wasn't fair.**

"**General, do you think that we would ever do anything like this…? I mean I know we have genomes, but they all have free will."**

"**Tails, we have done things like this. Just not in a long time. A lot of Robotnik's tech comes from our old facilities. At one time we had no choice but to use genetically altered soldiers that had no ability to question orders. As a matter of fact we called them expendables…and I think it is almost time to bring them back."**

"**You seriously don't mean to tell me that the best way to fight him is to have an army of people like Drago?" Tails screamed.**

"**Hey…what is that supposed to mean…" Drago said sadly. "It isn't MY fault that Robotnik made me this way. I am just as useful as anyone else damn it!"**

**Tails laughed. "I take it back…the best way to fight is supposed to be people much worse off than Drago…people with no emotions and simply following programming?"**

**Amadeus nodded. "Yes…that is the best and only way…unless you want to watch all of your friends die. Do you really want to see Sonic die one of these days? As much of a hero that he is, he is not invincible. One day a stray laser blast, or random explosion will take him out and you'll wonder what you could have done to stop it. I'll tell you right now, nothing will be able to stop the inevitable. If we have to keep fighting all the battles then we will eventually be wiped out."**

**Tails said nothing and looked over at Tristan. "How do you feel about all of this. You are the one that had your mind wiped out. Do you think we should created these 'expendables' that the General suggests?"**

"**I want him dead. We need to do whatever it takes Tails. I want my memories back. What if I have family somewhere looking for me…what if there are people I love in danger at this very moment. I want to remember my life before Knothole. If it takes us making some tough moral decisions…then so be it. I'm sure Drago would agree with me."**

**Drago nodded his head a few times. "I do! That jerk left me for dead after he grew tired of me. He made me this way! It isn't my fault…I want to be normal again, even if I know it is impossible…If Robotnik is gone…at least I can have some peace."**

**Joey didn't have much to say as he didn't really have an opinion. Although several times during the conversation he could swear he heard movement on the side of the room.**

"**Brother come with me…I know something is nearby. I don't know if it is hostile, but we need to eradicate this problem."**

**Tristan nodded and pulled his revolver from his holster. Everyone had decided to take the weapons that no one would miss on this trip as Sally probably would freak out if all of her best soldiers were out with Sonic and then they had left them nothing to fight with.**

**Tristan walked over and peered into a corner was hit hard with a screwdriver.**

"**Ow! Joey! Someone is over here…although I don't think they have any weapons…at least not now."**

**Joey and Tristan trained their weapons on the darkened corner and both yelled for whomever to come out. After a few seconds a boy in tattered clothes came out with his hands up. The boy had slightly long blonde hair a decent build and blue eyes. The boy also looked incredible tired and dirty. It was hard to tell how long it had been since he'd had a bath…or a decent meal.**

**Tristan walked a bit closer and knew the answer to the bath…the boy absolutely reeked.**

"**Tails? I think you and your dad should get over here!" Tristan yelled. He then looked back at the boy and noticed he had moved into a fighting stance and was prepping to lunge at him.**

"**I am not going to hurt you! We are your friends…OOF!" Tristan said but the boy didn't listen and tackled him to the ground.**

"**Dude! I am not going to hurt you…GET off of me…YOU SMELL!"**

**Tails came running up and had Drago lift the boy off of Tristan. "Who in the world are you?" Tails said with surprise. "We expected to find no one here. Did Robotnik send you? SPEAK!"**

**The boy struggled with Drago for a few seconds but gave up with a loud sigh. "Just kill me already." The boy said bluntly. "I know Mobians and humans don't get along so just hurry up and kill me."**

**Tails cocked his head to one side. "If we don't get along with humans then why do we have two with us?"**

**The boy closed his eyes. "You could have always brainwashed them."**

**Tristan laughed. "Not hardly. These guys saved my life out in the cold a few weeks ago. I'd die for them. No one forces me or my twin to do anything."**

**Tails didn't mention the fact that Joey was a reploid they programmed to think he was real and hoped no one else mentioned it either.**

**The boy finally tired out and let Drago hold him without a struggle. "If you aren't going to kill me then let me go. There are many more places I can go hide from the machines other than here."**

**Amadeus shook his head. "There is NO reason for you to stay alone. Come with us. Join our resistance. I promise you will at least have friends and a place to stay. That is a lot more than I can say will happen if you stay alone."**

**The boy stood silent for a minute and the let a large smile come across his face. "Alright you've sold me…as long as I can stay with the humans! No offense…oh…and I'm Rigg…just Rigg. My father was a hunter and so was I…until my father was killed in front of me…I took off and used my knowledge of the forest to stay hidden until I found this place."**

**Drago looked down at the boy and smiled. "I assumed you were a boy of the wild. You are too strong to be one of those city kids. Although you can't be older than Tails…"**

**Rigg looked at Tails. "Hold old would that be?"**

**Tails mumbled. "Eight."**

**Rigg glared at the wolf. "I'm quite a bit older than that. Sure I'm still only thirteen, but still at least I am a teenager!"**

"**Tristan…take this boy into the showers…You'd think he'd used them by now. You need to take one now as well. Everyone starts smelling like rotten meat and we are going to attract attention."**

"**Hey! I didn't know the showers worked or I would have USED them. I may be from the forest, but I am not dumb."**

"**Regardless get cleaned up. I'll try and find you some new clothes. Considering this was a expendable center before a Robotification plant, I'd assume we have some around here." **

**Tristan and the new boy Rigg walked towards the washroom and left the other four standing in the lab wondering just what to do.**

"**Tails…I think we should do it. Let's create a few expendables and see how they work out for us. It can't hurt to try. They won't be real or have emotion. They are basically just humanoid shells with programming inside. As close to Robots as one can get without having an actual computer in their head." Amadeus said pacing.**

**Tails shrugged. "Hey, I'm all for it as long as you take the blame if Sally tries to blame someone for it. You would probably get away with it. She'd just yell at me. Or banish me from Knothole."**

"**If she is anything like her father I really doubt she'll banish anyone, especially if you make her think it was her idea. Sometimes a little manipulation goes a long way."**

**Tails shook his head. "I'm not sure how we are related. You seem to be so deceiving…Am I really going to turn out like you?"**

**Amadeus winced. "Trust me, you can spin words with the best of us. You'll probably be even better at it than I am. Also, you aren't telling me how horrible making expendables is and how morally unjust it is…so its obvious you approve, which makes you just like me."**

**Tails shuddered. "Great."**

**Rigg was incredibly happy to finally rinse the dirt and grime from his body. He wasn't even sure how long it had been since he'd done into town and stayed in an inn for the night.**

**He also wondered exactly how far he had traveled away from his people. He rarely had seen the humanoid animals before today. He hoped he could trust those people, but he just wasn't sure.**

"**Tristan…why is it you really fight along side those foxes…and that wolf? I was always told they were not to be trusted in any way."**

**Tristan turned and glared at Rigg. "When someone saves your life and does not ask for anything in return but simple friendship you tend to trust them. If it wasn't for Tails, I'd be dead now. I'll never forget what he did for me. Never."**

**Rigg didn't look at Tristan, but continued washing. "But I am not sick nor do I have anything they want. Why would they care about me?"**

**Tristan shrugged and continued washing. "So you'd expect any decent person to leave someone in need out in the cold…especially around the holidays? I don't Tails would do that to anyone!"**

"**Holidays? You can't possibly tell me they celebrate the same things we do!"**

"**Apparently they do. Tails and Sonic have a huge tree and everything in their house. I'd say that pretty much means they celebrate it."**

"**I would have never guessed that they were so much like us. I feel really bad for even thinking they were un-friendly."**

**Tristan turned off his shower and began to dry. "Any sane person would have second guessed them. Why under any normal circumstance would someone come into this place. It couldn't have looked good to you."**

**Rigg sighed. "Yeah…It doesn't help that some large muscle bound fox killed my dad. I hunted it for days and when I finally found it and destroyed it…I found that it was machine on the inside. That is when I knew that Robotnik had been actively targeting me and Father…but I don't know why."**

"**Why didn't you tell Tails the whole story? Do you not trust him still? I can safely tell you there is no one more trustworthy than him."**

"**Can you have him talk to me alone? I want to explain everything to him. Well…actually…can you come too? I sometimes break down when talking about Father."**

**Tristan wrapped his towel around his waist. "I'll get him to talk to you. I'm sure he will be glad to."**

"**Thanks Tristan."**

**Tails and his father had figured out exactly how they were going to create an expendable, but Robotnik didn't leave them much to work with. They had enough to make two. Tails was confident they should make a humanoid, while Amadeus thought they should make a wombat. He tried explaining how strong they had been back when they fought alongside him in battle. Until the time Robotnik had them all turned into mindless slaves that did only his bidding. Coming across one now would certainly mean death.**

**Tails agreed and his father punched in the commands. They both leaned back in their seats and tried to relax, but Tristan came and interrupted them.**

"**Tails, the boy wants to talk to you. Are you busy?"**

**Tails turned around and shook his head. "Not anymore. What does he want?"**

**Tristan shrugged and about lost his towel. "He just wants to talk. Can you come before I flash everyone?"**

**Tails got up out of the chair and followed Tristan into the small dining hall that was adjacent to the washroom. When he walked in he noticed Rigg standing there with his towel wrapped like Tristan. Tails was now able to judge that the boy wasn't lying about his life. He looked like he was out in the forest his whole life. His body looked strong and he had muscle that filled out his arms chest and stomach. He looked as strong as Tristan, except three years younger. **

"**Sorry I don't have any clothes yet Tails, do you mind or do I need to find them before we talk?"**

**Tails shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. I normally only wear gloves and shoes." Tails begun to laugh but he noticed no one got his joke. "Ahh never mind. Anyway, go ahead and talk."**

**Rigg paced around and explained the story that he had told Tristan. Rigg would watch Tails's expressions and body language very carefully, as he wanted to make absolutely sure that Tails believed him. Once he got to explaining his Father's death and his subsequent killing of his father's murder, he lost it. He should have known to hide his emotions better than that. Now Tails wouldn't like him at all. Too weak.**

**It was then that Tails stood up and hugged the weeping boy. "Don't worry Rigg, we are all here for you. Me, Tristan, Joey and Drago…all of us will do whatever we need to make you feel at home with us."**

**Rigg clutched the smaller kitsune tight. Tails could feel the boy's strong frame against his. "Tails…why would you do this."**

**Tails pushed him away and smiled. "Because…I like you…and it's the right thing to do. Come on and get dressed. Then you can see what we are working on."**

**Rigg smiled. "Alright. Thanks."**

**Tails turned and walked back to help his father…wait..did he just think father?**

**Tails shook his head and peered over his father's shoulder. "How is the progress going General?"**

**Amadeus smiled. "Good…the humanoid one is completed already. Robotnik certainly improved the hardware. It is ready to be released and programmed. Don't worry though, it is programmed to listen only to you, so you don't have to think I'm trying to take control."**

**Tails rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just let it out so we can get this over with."**

**Amadeus let the expendable humanoid out of the creation tube and it fell from the tube into a heap. After a few seconds it rose to its feet and awaited its master.**

**Tails walked toward the humanoid and it looked at him with soulless eyes. **

**Tails looked over the strong expendable and noticed that there was no difference between it and a human. He felt its skin and it was real, he assumed that if it were harmed then it would bleed as well. No one in Knothole would ever have to know they were creating these expendables…well except for the army anyway. The main community never knew what they were actually doing.**

**Before Tails could finish with the humanoid, the second expendable was completed and Amadeus allowed it to be released. Once the wombat was released, it walked over to the humanoid and stood with it. Tails immediately noticed it had the same soulless eyes to match its incredibly strong looking body.**

**Rigg and Tristan both had finished up and had returned to the lab. Rigg made a large gasp and looked at Tails. "Tails…what in the world are those?"**

**Tails turned around. "Rigg, these are what we call expendables. They are the contrast to Robotnik's reploids. They are completely human…or mobian…although they are completely subservient to whomever created them. They also are incredibly strong…but they lose some of the possible intelligence they could have because of that."**

**Rigg looked at the two expendables and walked up to them and attempted to understand what they were. He waved his hand in front of the human's face but it did not notice him and continued to look at Tails. "I don't think he likes me too much."**

**Tails then ordered the human to go with Rigg and find some clothes. The human nodded and looked at Rigg, but still said nothing.**

**Tails watched as the two boys walked out of the room. "Drago, go with them incase something goes wrong."**

"**Yes Master!" Drago said happily as he ran to catch up to them.**

**Tristan poked the arm of the wombat expendable and felt the pure muscle that it was made from. "Tails, this thing is really buff! Is it really going to listen to you? I mean it seems to be nothing but a killing machine."**

**The wombat looked at Tristan with its emotionless stare. "I was created to kill, but I will never harm those who created me. Ever."**

**Tails began to say something but was interrupted by clapping. Clapping that was coming from the entrance. They had been found out.**

**Suddenly Tails noticed that the intruder was Prince Elias and he wasn't alone. The Prince had brought several reploids with him. Tails counted four wolf reploids and three fox reploids. If they were going to get out of this then it would take a miracle.**

"**Ahh Tails, how wonderful it is to see you again…I have missed you." Elias turned to Amadeus and Tails watched a large evil smile grow across his face. "General! How unexpected to see you here. An unexpected surprise you might say. I…have been looking for you…I need your assistance."**

**Amadeus laughed. "Why would I ever help Robotnik. He took everything from me! I'm just now starting to piece things back together!"**

**Elias sneered. "I don't think you have a choice. You may not have been changed to Robotnik's side, but we did manage to get the chip into your mind before the facility was destroyed. I just couldn't activate it until I was close to you. I can't believe how easy it was!"**

**Tails pushed by his dad. "How did you find us? There is no possible way anyone in Knothole told you! We kept this a secret and no one here is a spy. It doesn't make any sense!"**

**Elias shrugged. "When the power was restored in this base I was sent to investigate. We assumed some unlucky people stopped here to get warm. How lucky for me it was you and your father. Not to mention you made us some new soldiers as well!"**

**Tails was absolutely furious at himself. Sonic would never forgive him for screwing up so bad. There had to be a way to get out of this. He stood thinking for several moments until Elias broke the silence.**

"**Sorry to rush things here, but I've got work to do and I don't have time to deal with you or your little band of fighters."**

**Elias pulled a small device from his uniform and pressed a sequence of buttons. Tails watched in horror as his father fell to the ground grasping his head…screaming in pain. Tails turned to run but was unable as Joey had been changed as well. It was apparent that if they had been created by Robotnik then that device changed them back as well…which meant that the human and Rigg were in danger.**

**Rigg had managed to find some clothes that looked like they could fit a boy of his build and was about to hand them over when he noticed a change in Drago.**

"**Drago…are you ok?"**

**Drago smiled. "Of course I am ok…I have been reborn…I understand why I was made this way…I am supposed to kill the rebels…and I'll start with you."**

**Rigg backed away. "What…what happened to you? You were so nice…why are you being this way?"**

**The unnamed boy turned and pushed Rigg aside. "Stay behind me. I will take care of him."**

**Rigg watched as the boy and Drago fought for several minutes and neither seemed to be able to hurt each other. Finally, the human was able to grab Drago and put him into a sleeper hold. Drago thrashed around for a few seconds but was unable to break the boy's hold. Rigg watched as his eyes rolled back into his head and then watched as he fell limply to the ground.**

"**Are you ok?" The Rigg said. "He didn't manage to hurt you did he?"**

"**Of course not. Those reploids are inadequate. However I am concerned for the master. We must go back. Now."**

**The boy ran off towards the main hall and Rigg sighed. "Wait…you need to quit running around naked! No one wants to see it!"**

"**It doesn't matter. I must protect you for the moment."**

**Rigg rolled his eyes. "I know I'd want to fight with clothes on…"**

**The two boys made it back into the main room and watched as Tails, Preston and the Wombat were fighting a ton of reploids. Rigg ran over and picked up his bow from his meager belongings and ran for some cover.**

"**I'll fight from a distance, you just keep them away from me!" Rigg said as he prepared his bow.**

"**Don't worry, no one will be able to reach you!"**

**During the battle Tails noticed that Elias took his father and Joey. He couldn't believe that they had lost them. Tails had just begun to actually care for his dad and he was taken from him again…and was now his enemy. Tails felt several tears fall from his face, but he was unable to think about it as a large fox reploid managed to land a blow on his stomach.**

**Tails fell to the ground in a heap and looked up as the fox prepared the final blow. "Goodbye kitsune." The reploid said with a laugh.**

**Tails began to prepare for the blow, but it never came as he watched an arrow pierce through the fox's abdomen. The fox looked down at the arrow in confusion, but managed no words to express himself as another arrow shot through its face. The fox dropped dead instantly as its processor was shut down.**

**Tails looked around frantically for where the arrows came from and saw Rigg in the distance wave at him. Tails smiled and waved back. He then joined with Preston and finished off one of the wolves. After they took the wolves ammunition for their own weapons, they turned to assist the Wombat and humanoid.**

**However it was clear they needed no help. The Wombat managed to basically rip apart anything that got in its way. Two of the foxes went down so fast, Tails wasn't even sure what he did to them. The humanoid on the other hand was more agile and would not simply beat them to death like the Wombat did.**

**After a few minutes the fight was over and everyone stood dejected.**

"**Tails…Drago is still alive back there…he just knocked him out…is there anyway to help him?" Rigg said hopefully.**

"**I can save him I think…" Tails said. **

**Tails spend over an hour working on the wolf and managed bring him back with all of his memories intact. The wolf sat up and growled as he remembered what he had done.**

"**I am so sorry Rigg. I hope you can forgive me."**

**Rigg nodded in silence. Everyone knew that the wolf didn't mean to do anything wrong.**

**Tails looked towards the enterance and wondered just what Robotnik was planning. Perhaps he was so desperate that he had to throw everything he had at them as quickly as possible.**

**Tails looked back at his friends and frowned.**

"**Everyone ready to make a long trip? We've gotta find Sonic and Ben. They are probably walking into a trap!"**

**Tails clinched his fists and grabbed his gear. "Sonic don't worry…we are coming to help you…I promise!"**

**To be continued.**


End file.
